Making Sacrifices
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan must pretend to love another to advance the quest. Written with RelaxJolene
1. Chapter 1

Title: Making Sacrifices

Authors: VirKatJol and relaxjolene

Rating: NC-17 (mostly PG-13ish)

Summary: Kahlan must pretend to love another to advance the quest

Disclaimer: We don't own them. If we did they'd have been way better advertised and millions more would be tuning in and we wouldn't be fighting so hard for a Season 3.

A/N VirKatJol: This started a long time ago, then we decided to Big Bang it since it was already started. It's quite the ride for me. Thanks to relaxJolene for writing with me for part of it. Thanks to Pickgems for the Beta'ing! valhallalilly and morgenwrites thanks for cheerleading and being overall awesome and encouraging! I love you all!

A/N RelaxJolene: THANK YOU MY BB pickgems FOR READING ALL THIS OVER THE COURSE OF A MONTH and ty pickgems for writing my A/N for me!

**Chapter 1**

"I think I found a way in," Cara burst into camp with her announcement.

The group turned to look at her and waited until she set her pack down and settled by the fire before they began quizzing her for answers.

"I hope it won't take too long." Richard was worried about the quest to find the stone; tears in the veil were popping up with more frequency. All these side adventures took time from the main one, precious time that they didn't have.

"It will all depend on Kahlan."

"Wait, why me?" Confusion wasn't a familiar tone to her voice, but Cara's riddling wasn't easing her mind.

"You're a woman."

"Yes, thank you for pointing that out. So are you." Kahlan rolled her eyes at Cara. She wanted her to just come out with it all.

"I already don't like where this is going, and I have no idea about the destination." Richard interrupted. "Out with it, Cara!"

"The man with the information and artifact that we need requires something himself." Cara's eyes went from Zedd's to Richard's, and then settled on Kahlan. "A wife."

"No." That was the only word Richard let out of his mouth before jumping up and leaving the campfire.

Kahlan's eyes followed Richard's hasty retreat before returning to catch the Mord'Sith rolling her eyes impatiently. "Please continue, Cara." She said, raising her chin defiantly as their gazes met in a challenge.

"Are you sure?" Cara taunted, her tongue swiping over her lips as she grinned a cheshire grin at the Mother Confessor. "You don't want to catch him, and try to convince him that you could never love another?"

"Cara…" Kahlan's tone should have been a warning to stop, but Cara continued on either unaware or uncaring.

"His concern is a waste of time!" Cara stood, placed a hand to her agiel and began pacing back and forth while she spoke. "He can't be with you! The next town we come to, I swear, I'm going to take him to the nearest brothel and MAKE him sample the wares! That should solve this…"

"ENOUGH!" Kahlan's voice echoed through the woods, as she rose to her feet, hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Sit down, Cara!"

Cara stood her ground for a moment, fingers wrapped around the agiel at her side, stroking the weapon as she battled for superiority with the other woman. Her head cocked to the side as she glanced at Kahlan across the fire. Flames were dancing in the Mother Confessor's eyes, and Cara would have sworn she could see her pupils beginning to dilate.

"Alright," she ceded, nodding as Kahlan visibly relaxed, and they both returned to their makeshift seats. "Alright."

"Tell me what I have to do, Cara."

"According to the rumors flying around the tavern, Sardius Stalker needs a wife to fulfill some sort of prerequisite for his estate. They said that only the lady of the house is allowed to open the vault. It stems from one of the first women in charge of the Stalker estates. She didn't want her cheating husband to get into her valuables so she had it spelled. The wedding ring will activate the door when worn by a woman who's been wed to the current Lord." She saw Kahlan's brain working and knew what she was thinking. "The bond won't work if you confess him, so get that look out of your eyes." Cara glanced at her trying to gauge her reaction to all the information. "All the drunkards seemed quite confident that the glasses were in there. They claimed that he'd been in the bar many times bragging about how the Seeker needed something that he possessed, but couldn't get to… yet." Cara just rolled her eyes. "I still don't see why we need to get these…"

"Cara, the book we found about the compass said that the only way to truly find the stone is the read the compass with these glasses. If we don't get them, who knows how long it will take to find it." Kahlan let out a puff of air. She was being driven crazy by all of Cara's second guessing. "Okay, so how did I become the bait? Why not you?"

The Mord'Sith looked away, a strange expression crossed her face. "I may have already had a run in with Stalker, years ago, but it was… memorable…"

"Okay… So how do I get in? I'm the Mother Confessor; he could recognize me. I'm a fairly well known entity."

"Well, this is the part that you won't like." Cara might have wanted to put Kahlan down more than once, but this part wasn't something that she wanted to break to her. She knew Richard was going to be even angrier. "You'll need a new look, including cutting your hair…"

"Cutting my…" Kahlan repeated, her fingers absently pulling at a few wayward strands as she spoke.

"Yes, your hair." Cara interrupted, "It has to go. It is your most recognizable feature Kahlan, the one thing that truly gives your position away."

"I can't cut my hair." Kahlan let out a puff of air as she spoke, watching her fingers as they twirled the strands around and around.

"You don't have any choice if we're to continue on our quest." Cara retorted, indigence rising in her voice. She was impatient tonight, ready to get this over with and to be back on the trail again.

"No, Cara, you don't understand." Kahlan paused, choosing her next words carefully in order to make her point clear. "i_I/i _ can't cut my hair. It's physically painful for a confessor to cut her own hair."

Cara rolled her eyes, "You don't even know what pain is, Kahlan, but since you think the slight discomfort of cutting your own hair will be too painful for you, we'll just have someone else do it. Perhaps Richard will be up to the task."

Kahlan's hands fell to her lap, finally still as she stared into the fire. "How short?"

"A little longer than mine should be sufficient."

"When?"

"As soon as you can convince Lord Rahl to do it for you, and if he won't, I'd be happy to lend a hand." Cara said with a smirk, "You should go find him now, he's probably had time to calm down a bit."

Richard had found a spot to sit in the woods, his back against a large tree trunk, knees up with elbows crossed on them. His head was tipped back looking through the canopy at the places the sun slipped through and tried to find the forest floor. He didn't want any part of giving Kahlan over to another man. If he couldn't have her, no one else was allowed to either. He didn't care how chauvinistic or egotistical that sounded, she was his, even if they couldn't share their bodies.

He heard a rustling of the leaves and tilted his head to see Kahlan approaching him. He let out a sigh. He knew that she was going to do this, and he didn't want her to, but he was sure that Cara had explained why it ihad/i to be Kahlan and not the Mord'Sith that completed this part of the mission.

"Richard…" She spoke his name with hesitation, wanting to see his reaction and test how angry he still was.

"So you want to become another man's wife?" The bitterness in his voice surprised even him.

"There are a lot of things I want, but that will never be one of them." She stood at his feet now, hands on her hips. "I want your support and…" She felt a tear slip down her cheek, so she grit her teeth and blinked rapidly trying to make sure no more would follow. "I'd like to know that I have your love as well, but I understand if you can't love me after I go through with this charade. I don't know how far I'll have to go…"

"Kahlan." He whispered her name and stood up. His arms immediately enclosed her and pulled her into his embrace. "I hate this plan." His lips were next to her ear, speaking softly. "I could never stop loving you."

She returned the hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in his neck. She felt herself calming at the feel and scent of him.

"I need you to cut my hair." She blurted out, and felt him stiffen against her.

His hands instinctively moved up to touch her hair, running his fingers through the long, dark, silky strands. He adored her hair, it was part of who she was, and he knew that it signified her standing in the Midlands.

"Why are you asking me to do that to you?" It would break her heart, having to chop off all that beautiful hair.

"I can't."

"Sure you can, you can use my knife…"He reached to his side and unsheathed it from its scabbard.

Kahlan didn't feel like explaining again. She took the offered weapon and gripped a piece of her hair, only a very small section. She knew the excruciating pain that was about to hit her. Drawing in a few deep breaths she lined up the knife, closed her eyes and sliced.

The scream of pain she let out must have terrified him. The knife was no longer in her hands. He'd taken it and tossed it into the dirt. She was on her knees now, but didn't remember being knocked over by the awful sensation. He had a hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles, the other on her face, wiping away the tears. His lips felt cool against her forehead as he placed light kisses there, helping her ease away from the ache.

"Why did you do that?" While his voice was quiet, it was demanding. He wanted an answer.

"I didn't feel like explaining it again." She made her voice just as stern. "I didn't think that telling you would be as effective, either. Seeing how much pain it causes is more convincing than just hearing about something that wouldn't make any sense to someone from a land without magic."

His hand wound its way into her hair, pulling her face towards his until their foreheads met and he gazed directly into her eyes. "I would have believed you." Richard stroked her cheek with his thumb, "I'll always believe you."

"I know Richard." Her hand found a resting place over his heart, slipping beneath the fabric of his tunic to feel each beat in time with her words, "I'm just…tired."

"Tired?" Richard's voice was a mere whisper, his eyes searching hers for any clue as to her meaning.

"Exhausted, frustrated…" She paused, mentally weighing her words, "Tired of arguing. Tired of having to defend myself against those who should be my friends."

"Cara?"

She nodded her head once, their foreheads slipping apart for a moment, only to rejoin a second later. "It's nothing I can't handle." She said, "Sometimes I just want this to be over." Another tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she spoke, and he brushed it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Kahlan?" Richard spoke her name, and placed a light kiss on her lips. He took her other hand in his, and twined their fingers together, "It's okay." He used his hand in her hair to pull her lips to his again.

"Richard…" Her voice was breathy as she mumbled against his lips, "We don't have time…" But even as she spoke the words, her body betrayed her true emotion inching closer to his, longing to be pressed against his rugged frame. Her hand left its spot on his chest, making it's way across his shoulder and clinging to the nape of his neck, holding him to her, as if she feared he might run away were she to let go.

They kissed slowly. Kahlan took his bottom lip between hers and sucked on it, laving it with her tongue. She heard him moan into her mouth and she answered with one of her own. Both of them content to kneel on the ground with their mouths connected in a loving caress. She pulled away first, stood up and picked up his knife from the forest floor. Kahlan drew in a deep breath and then handed the knife back to Richard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Just do it." She said it with conviction, then turned her back to him and tossed her hair over her shoulders. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she waited. His hands were gentle when they touched her hair, combing his fingers through her hair, gently pulling any tangles out. She relaxed into him, letting him do what needed to be done. The first sound of the knife slicing through her hair made her jump. She felt her head becoming lighter as he slowly made his way around.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan." He was almost done, the majority of her hair scattered along the dirt, mingling with the fallen leaves and pine needles. After making the final cut, he sheathed his knife, then placed his palms over her ears, pulling her head back so he could place kisses along the top of her scalp. "I'm so very sorry."

She turned around and dove into his arms, which he immediately tightened around her. Her face pressed against him in the opening in his shirt, her nose rubbing back and forth across his skin. When she settled into his arms she couldn't hold back the sobs that began wracking her body. It was only hair, and it would grow back, but she'd had it as a symbol of who she was for her whole life. It felt like they had cut out a piece of her soul and thrown it onto the earth, where it would be trampled and covered with time and the elements.

Richard let her cry. He just held on tightly and rocked slowly, trying to soothe her, placing his lips against her head, kissing along the part of her hair. When her body was no longer shaking with the sobs he let go and reached down for a small chunk of her hair. He used his fingers to twist it and folded it onto itself, then loosened the thong around the bone of his necklace, slipping the hair under it before tightening it again.

"Now I'll have a piece of you close to my heart, always."

She smiled up at him through her tears, then placed her hand over the necklace, feeling the warmth of him under her palm, the soft piece of her hair and the hard, smooth bone piece. She didn't think that it was possible, but she felt more connected to him now. Just the gesture of putting her hair along side something that meant so much to him, made her heart swell with joy and love for this man. Being held as close to his heart as family; it had been so long since she felt like she really belonged in a family. How did Richard always know how to say and do the things that would calm her nerves and relax her mind?

"We should get back to Cara. I'm sure there's more we need to do in order to be ready." Contrary to his words, Richard's hand settled atop hers on his necklace, holding it in place as he took her lips in another kiss. His other hand swept easily through her shortened locks, tucking a wayward strand behind her ear as his lips sought entrance to her mouth.

She moaned his name against his lips, before pushing at his chest putting a halt to what was quickly becoming a heated moment. "Keep this up…" Kahlan whispered breathlessly, "…and we won't be getting back to Cara anytime soon."

Richard's laugh echoed around them, "If we keep this up, you won't be back to Cara before sunrise."

His words resounded through her, tempting her with thoughts of pleasure, reddening her cheeks in the process. Kahlan ached to beg him to stay, to give him this night before she had to begin the façade of loving another man. "That sounds just about perfect," was all that she could get past her lips.

Richard grinned at her, enveloping her in a bear hug. "It sounds perfect to me too." He agreed, "And we'll have that night…soon."

Their fingers twined together as he led the way back to their small camp, "'Soon' couldn't possibly be soon enough." Kahlan said, before they reached the fire and Cara's all-too-alert ears.

"You two took long enough." Cara remarked snidely, as they approached her. "Did he cause you trouble, Kahlan?"

"No more than usual." Kahlan replied, sharing a private smile with Richard, before turning her attention back to Cara. As she turned her head, she couldn't help but notice how light she felt without her hair. It was startling and made her more uncomfortable than she had felt in many years. She felt like a different person, which, she supposed, was exactly the point.

"It'll do." Cara said, giving Kahlan's hair a quick once-over. "Now for the rest."

"The rest?" Richard yelped, yanking Kahlan along behind him as he rounded on Cara. "What do you mean 'the rest'?"

"You didn't think just cutting her hair would truly be enough, did you, Lord Rahl?"

"Don't make light of what just happened, Cara." Richard snarled at her, unhappy with the situation that they were being placed in. "What else does she need to do?"

Cara rolled her eyes at him, "You know it doesn't just affect you two, this affects us all. If you could try to improve your mood, it would make this easier on everyone."

Richard let out a huff of air and pulled Kahlan's body against him. His arm wrapped around her shoulder as he nuzzled her hair with his nose, inhaling her scent. Closing his eyes, he breathed her in and tried to calm himself. He knew that his mood would set the tone for this adventure and he tried to even his temper and still his rage. When he felt the tension leave his muscles he looked up and nodded at Cara.

"We'll need to get her some new clothes, plain yet ones that accent her assets, if you catch my drift." She looked Kahlan up and down pausing on her chest and her behind.

Richard sucked in some air to try to hold his temper in check. "Okay, that shouldn't be difficult. What else?"

"She'll have to change her attitude and the way she carries herself."

"Can we stop talking about what I have to do, like I'm not here, please?" Kahlan was tired. She was frustrated and she didn't like being treated like she was a thing that was going to be passed around. "I'll have to stop acting like I rule the Midlands. I get that. What else?"

"It's possible that you might have to…" Cara knew that this wasn't going to go over well, "You might have to sleep with him."

"Yes, we'll share a bed…"

Cara cut her off, "I don't think that you're actually listening. Sex. You might have to have sex with him."

"Cara… I…" Kahlan walked a little ways off, moving out of Richard's embrace. She crossed her arms tightly in front of her, then turned back to face the two of them. His expression looked hurt, more than any other emotion, and Cara's held a challenging smirk, like she didn't think that she'd be able to complete this task. "I can't…"

"Just because you feel for Lord Rahl…"

"No, that's not why. I'll confess him. If that was what we needed, why don't I just do that now?"

"You'll only confess him if you actually find pleasure in the union, correct?"

"I…" This wasn't a conversation that she wanted to be having with anyone, especially not Richard. The topic of sharing her body with another man would tear his heart apart, just like it was doing to hers. "Yes, I can control my powers until I reach climax."

"You'll just have to fake it then." Cara snorted at the thought. "You ican/i do that, right?" She rolled her eyes at the other woman. "You know enough about your own… pleasure… to not actually come?"

Kahlan blushed furiously at the lack of discretion Cara displayed. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"You didn't answer my question, Kahlan." Cara took a step towards Kahlan, eyeing her with an appraising glance. "Do I need to send Lord Rahl away to get an answer out of you?"

"No," Kahlan sighed, and resigned herself to giving Cara the clear-cut answer she desired. She knew she could take Cara's offer to ask Richard to leave, and he wouldn't think any less of her for it, but the part of her that wanted him near won out this time. She faced him, reaching out for his hand, and addressing him instead of giving orders as Cara would have done. "You should stay."

"Only if you want me to." Richard's fingers wove with hers, his thumb stroking the back of her hand reassuringly.

She gave his hand a little squeeze, and nodded at him with a nervous smile. She drew in a deep breath, knowing that while her next words would be in answer to Cara's question, they were truly meant for Richard's ears. "I know enough about my own pleasure." She began, holding his gaze with a bold gleam in her eyes. "While I am not iexperienced/i as you are Cara, I am not entirely unaware." Her eyes drifted away from his for a moment as she continued, "I've never had to worry about confessing myself."

Kahlan heard Cara's failed attempt to restrain her laughter, but Richard's thumb continued it's soothing strokes and his eyes drew her into a world in which only the two of them existed. His expression asked her all of the questions that he would never vocalize in Cara's presence.

"Later," she told him, her gaze never leaving his as she promised. "I'll tell you anything you want to know…later."

"And if I don't want to wait?"

She ducked her head and her cheeks darkened with her blush, just because she was willing to talk about that with him, didn't mean she wasn't going to die of embarrassment doing so.

"We'll see… after we finish this planning." His nod was slight but it was enough to let her know that he'd wait till she was truly ready to let him know. "Okay, Cara." She turned her attention back to the Mord'Sith, "I might have to consummate the sham of a marriage. It's a risk I'm willing to take. What's next?"

Cara smiled, she was impressed that the Mother Confessor was willing to go to such great lengths to get the glasses. She really served Lord Rahl and his quest above all else. Only a person of strong character could put aside her emotions, ones that ran as deeply as her love for the Seeker, and do something so unconscionable, to save others. The respect that she felt for this woman grew daily.

"We just need to put you in his line of sight." Cara walked over to her and placed her hand on her cheek. She moved Kahlan's chin up and around, inspecting her features. All her fingers except the pointer clenched to her palm. The one left standing made a trail down her neck, across her shoulder to the edges of her dress. She continued to follow the neckline of her dress and corset, caressing the tops and sides of her breasts. "You've got the assets to complete the task of grabbing his attention, you'll just have to use them to your advantage. We don't want him looking at another woman. We want this to be quick."

The Mord'Sith pulled her hand back. She was smiling about Kahlan's lack of even a flinch as she'd touched her body so intimately. She knew she could complete the task.

"He's got a deadline." Cara turned and walked back to her spot at the campsite. "We have to move swiftly. He needs a wife within the next three weeks, and it might as well be you, Kahlan."

Richard decided he needed to speak, "We'll go into town in the morning, to get her everything that she needs."

"We'll?" Cara mocked him with her question. "You'll be staying here." She watched his face change from surprised to hurt and then ending with anger. Before he could start raging about his dismissal to her, she went on. "You, Lord Rahl, are the Seeker. Everyone knows who you are. You will inot/i be accompanying us. There isn't any room to negotiate this point, so don't waste your breath."

He opened his mouth to protest despite her warnings. But he didn't get a sound out before she was speaking again.

"The mission won't be compromised because you can't bear to be parted with her. This is how it has to be, you know it in your head, despite what your emotions are telling you." Cara stared at them for a minute. Taking in the way their hands were connected, how he hadn't stopped rubbing her hand tenderly no matter what kind of feelings his face was conveying. "I'll let you two have privacy for tonight." Her gaze went to Kahlan, "You and I will head into town at first light. Now I'm going to sleep. One of you can take first watch after your… talk?" Cara smirked at the thought of the Confessor telling him about bringing herself pleasure. She might not go too far away; this conversation wouldn't be one to miss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kahlan and Richard found themselves on the outskirts of camp, slightly out of the way but in a spot where everyone was still basically visible. They didn't expect any trouble, but didn't want to be caught unprepared. Richard agreed to take the first watch, but Kahlan had no interest in sleeping. She was waiting for him to ask her about what she'd revealed earlier.

"Go ahead." She whispered the words, just wanting to get it over with.

"Kahlan…" He moved to sit next to her and took a hand between both of his. Gently he massaged her fingers and palm, sweeping over the soft skin with his fingers. He raised the hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "If you don't feel comfortable talking about it, I understand,"

"I want to tell you…" She leaned into his side letting her head rest on his shoulder. "It's just not something that people normally discuss." She blew out a puff of air, readying herself to reveal something she held close to her, a piece of her that was so private she'd never shared it with another until tonight.

"When you're ready, I'll be here to listen."

"How do I even start?"

"I could ask questions if that makes it any easier for you." Richard just wanted her to feel comfortable telling him anything and he was extremely interested in these bits of information.

"If you want to know something specific, that might be easier." She was happy to put the pressure on him for a small portion of this talk.

"How often do you touch yourself?"

She gasped in surprise; she hadn't been expecting him to jump right in, but she shouldn't have been caught off guard as he was one to get right to the meat of any subject.

"I…" She drew a deep breath, fortified her courage, thought about the fact that he was the man she loved and he had a right to know everything he wanted to know about her. "Not as often as I'd like to."

"Don't evade the question, how often?"

"Once or twice a month." She released the air she was holding. That wasn't so hard, she thought.

"That's all? I can't go longer than a week with you hanging around me and not have to make myself come. Usually every other night, sometimes you'll smell just right and you'll move just so and it's all my strength not to dive behind some bushes and bring myself to climax." Her eyes were wide at his revelation; he hoped that he hadn't shocked her with his lust.

She hadn't expected that she drove him to such heights that he had to take care of himself so often. She wished that she could masturbate more frequently but her powers being released didn't always make for subtlety.

"Well, you don't have this power that gets expelled every time you…"

"That's true, I didn't think about that. When do you typically bring yourself pleasure? Does the magic increase the feelings of your orgasm?" He wanted to know when she was climaxing; he wondered if he'd paid closer attention, he'd have noticed what she was doing.

"Usually when I have last watch. The third watch person slips back into sleep more quickly then other shifts. So I'll recline against a log and watch you sleeping. Your face is so handsome when it's at rest - you look so beautiful and peaceful. The rise and fall of your chest, the way your hands add to the pillow for your head, how your knees are tucked up to conserve more warmth, it makes me want you. Not just for slaking my needs, but to have you hold me close and whisper in my ear. Just the thought of being able to drift into dreamland in your arms makes me hot. Of course, where you're concerned it doesn't take me long to be wet with need for you."

"And now?" His eyes blazed with arousal, belying the small, nervous smile he was giving her.

They were blanketed by the night as it grew suddenly darker. The only sounds around them were crackles and pops from the campfire, and their own rapid inhalations.

"Richard…I…" Kahlan grew suddenly shy at the realization that they were no longer talking about what she i_had_/i done, rather, they were talking about here and now, and that thought both terrified and exhilarated her to the core.

The steady pressure of his thumb caressing her hand became more insistent. "Tell me…" He said, "Please?"

Her heart began to beat a quicker rhythm beneath the rise and fall of her chest. She scooted closer to him on the log, pressing against the length of his side, and wrapping an arm around his waist allowing her breast to press into the heat of his body. "I am…" Kahlan paused, burying her face in his shirt as the irksome blush made it's way across her skin yet again. She was beginning to feel the constraints of her corset, and forced herself to calm her thoughts and breathing before she fainted in his arms. She took a deep breath, and exhaled it slowly through her teeth, making a near silent hissing noise as she strove to remain conscious.

"Kahlan? Are you alright?"

She nodded, her cheek rustling against the fabric of his shirt, letting out a nervous giggle as she explained. "I'm fine…just…" she tilted her head, finally meeting his eyes, "See what you do to me? You turn the Mother Confessor, me - this person who has been trained to show no emotion - into a bundle of nerves. I should be livid, or, at best, staying as far away from you as possible, but the only thing I want to do is say thank you."

His hand rose to rest upon her cheek, "You don't have to…" He began, but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Let me…" She said, "I'm not done yet."

Richard simply nodded at her, moving his hand across her cheek and tangling it in her hair.

Her voice was breathier as she began to speak again, "I…there are nights that I can't sleep because all I can think about is us…and consummating this…"

"Me too, Kahlan." Richard's response was meant to soothe her, to make this easier, but all it did was excite her further. The thought of him imagining them was enough of a reason to compel her to continue.

"I dream of you…" The words came out of her mouth as nearly a moan, "of your hands on me…touching me…pleasuring me…nearly every night."

"Show me." Though his words were demanding, his tone was tender, begging her to supply him with fuel for his dreams on the nights they would be apart.

"You want me to… right now?"

"Nothing would make me happier, at this moment, then to watch you bring yourself pleasure." Richard pulled her head up and kissed her. His tongue dove between her lips and made the kiss immediately deep, hot and wet.

Her tongue answered his, sweeping across his bottom lip before entering his mouth and slipping along his. Her hand gripped at his neck, holding him tightly to her, her fingers moving over the tendons.

The hand that he had in her hair moved to her back and side, where he started to rub his knuckles along the boning in her corset. He drew back from the kiss, his lips traveling to her jaw line where he followed it to her ear. Sucking the lobe into his mouth, he teased it with his tongue, worrying it in his teeth. He released her hand and cupped her breast instead, feeling the nipple harden under his palm through the fabric of her jacket and corset.

"Touch yourself, Kahlan." He heard her moan at his request.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I don't know if I can… I've never… in front of anyone before." Her nervousness was returning, the feel of his mouth against her had pushed it aside, but the thought of actually going through with this sent shivers of pleasure through her spine, they had to fight off the anxiousness in her stomach.

"You can. I'm glad, I want to be the only one who knows."

Instead of letting her think about it more, he pulled away and took her hands in his. First he kissed each knuckle, and then he placed one hand on the laces of her jacket.

"I want to see your hands on your skin." Richard used his free hand to start unlacing her and nodded for her to assist. "I want your fingers to take your nipple between them. To rub, pinch and roll the hardened nub. I can't wait to see your palm cupping the soft globe of your breast, lifting it and gently squeezing it."

Her hand was helping now, the sound of his voice increasing the need inside her, she felt a rush of wetness at the description of her own hands on her flesh.

Richard was pleased that she was falling into the idea of showing him her pleasure. He pulled her standing while she took off her top, and then he worked on her skirt and shorts and getting her completely naked. When he caught her gaze, she was pulling her corset from her body and tossing it to the ground. Her breasts bounced as they were freed from the tight confines of the leather. She was nude now. The moonlight dancing off her pale skin, painted with freckles, her nipples puckered more in the cool air, and her dark curls glistened with the moisture that had gathered there. She was ready for this. He felt himself harden to his full length. He didn't know how he was going to survive this.

"Lay here." He motioned to the bedroll and her green blanket. Grabbing his pack, he fluffed it up and put it down for her head to rest on. "Spirits, you're so beautiful."

Kahlan smiled at the compliment. She loved that he found her beautiful, but she knew that wasn't the reason that he loved her. Doing as he asked, she positioned herself on the blanket, resting her head on the pillow he'd made for her. She closed her eyes and put her hands on her stomach, gently drawing circles there, trying not to think about the fact that she was naked in the woods. She concentrated on the reality of being nude with the man that she loved.

Richard's eyes wandered over her body taking in the curves and planes, the muscles moving under her skin, the way her legs parted and opened slightly in a welcoming manner. His mouth watered thinking about tasting her. Without thinking he moved in and his mouth was on her sex before he really understood it himself. He drew in a deep breath, memorizing her scent, before his tongue dipped in and tasted her essence.

She felt his lips touch her folds and her eyes flew open; she hadn't been expecting that. Her legs fell open automatically letting him have more room. She'd dreamed of this. The way his tongue was teasing her folds, and tickling over her clit, her hips bucked up into his face, begging for more.

He reached for one of her hands and put it in place of his mouth, watching as her finger took over. He watched closely as she reached into her sheath and gathered her juices, dragging them back up her clit.

"I had to taste you." He heard her moan as he moved back, his gaze switching between watching the hand between her thighs and the one that was now playing with her left breast. Her head was thrown back with pleasure, her long neck exposed from the motion. He longed to kiss it.

The hand he'd put there worked over her slit. She would circle her clit lightly before dipping one finger inside herself and giving a few pumps, and then she would slide along her sex back to the hard little nub. Every time she connect with her clitoris another surge of pleasure would fly though her body, she couldn't believe how quickly she was climbing towards orgasm.

"One day I'll bring you to climax with just my mouth. Would you like that?" Richard's words were breathy with desire for that day.

"Spirits…" Kahlan's words slipped past her lips of their own volition; she couldn't have stopped them if she had wanted to. "Yes, Richard…YES." Her hips rose up off the blanket, her back arching with pleasure longing to be released. Anxiously, she reached for his hand with her own moistened fingers, bringing it to join hers in union over her sex. "Feel this…now…" Kahlan's voice was raspy, as she fought to get the words out between gulps of air. She felt more liberated than she had ever felt before, wanton and emboldened in this moment of near rapture.

"Kahlan…" Richard's eyes flitted across her face, watching as she drew her lower lip through her teeth in an expression that he had imagined more than once in a dream. His fingers departed from hers, making a trail of their own, he slid one into her sheath reveling at it tightening around him. The thought of feeling that around his cock was enough to nearly do him in.

His finger began to pump in and out of her, a counter-rhythm to her own motions against her clit. She groaned, the sound ringing out in the stillness of the air around them, clenching her teeth to stop any louder cries from escaping and potentially waking up Cara and Zedd.

Richard loomed over her, his body held away from hers so that he could watch every motion of their hands on her. She ached for the press of his body against hers, longed to feel it, to know him as intimately as she had in her dreams. The heat radiating from him was palpable, lingering over her skin like a blanket, rich and full of the scent of him.

His finger slowly withdrew from her depths, moving over her folds, mapping every trail, sliding along her sex in an attempt to bind this to his memory. He slipped his own fingers beneath hers, taking the task of her pleasure unto himself, hearing her sharp intake of breath as his rough calloused fingers moved in sure, even stokes across her clit. Using his free hand he stilled the frenetic movements of her hand and brought her fingers up to his lips. He held them there tenderly, placing soft kisses upon them, trailing his tongue over them, tasting them. He could sense that her arousal was reaching a fever-pitch.

"You're going to be the death of me, Kahlan Amnell." He said, lips moving against her fingers.

"Richard…" She moaned, her hand on her breast stretching out and clenching the soft blanket instead, twisting it between her fingers as she fought to restrain her power. "Richard…it's…I'm going to…"

His movements then were swift, but unafraid, placing a final kiss upon her fingers before he guided them back to her clit. "Now," he whispered.

"I can't…" Her body tensed beneath him, her tenuous hold on her magic, "You can't…" She struggled to form the words to warn him, "Don't…touch me."

Richard looked down at her, his expression one of pain and longing, "I know…" He assured her, "Come for me."

At his words, she released her magic, filling the air with a silent eruption, her eyes clenching shut as they turned pitch black. She gasped for air, her head thrashing from side to side as she came, each nuance of her movements feeling entirely familiar and yet completely new to Richard. He fought to take it all in, the sounds, the smell, the sight of it all.

Her chest was heaving trying to draw deep enough breaths. All of her muscles felt tight and contracted as the pleasure raced through her body. She couldn't remember having an orgasm this powerful before; his hands working her flesh had enhanced everything. Her finger lightened up the pressure on her clit as she came down from climax, she could feel her juices flowing freely out of her. She longed to have him inside her, to feel his cock deep within her as her sheath gripped it. For some reason, even with the amplitude of the pleasure she'd just experienced, she still felt incomplete afterwards.

His voice helped bring her back to earth.

"Kahlan, you're so beautiful." He reached out and drew light shapes along her skin with the pads of his fingers. "I could watch you come every day for a million years and never get tired of it."

He was rock hard after the display that she put on. The amount of trust and love she'd just shown him was amazing, and it had been torture to not pull his erection out and join her, but he wanted to see everything, to soak in her movements and actions. He didn't want to miss anything. The hand that wasn't caressing her skin snaked between his legs and pressed down on his cock. He moaned at the feeling, even though his pants.

His hand began to tease himself, fingers rubbing softly along the ridge. He wanted to pull himself free of the confinement, but knew that he would come instantly with the direct contact. He slid to the base and put pressure there, hoping to ease some of the immediate need.

Kahlan's head turned on her pillow, her eyes were blue again the confession having run its course, and saw Richard's hand on his manhood and she let out a groan. She sat up and reached for his hand, pulling it away from pleasuring himself.

"You can't bring me all the way." She got on her knees and moved herself closer to him. Looking up into his eyes she said, "There isn't any reason I can't do it for you, however." Without waiting for a reply, she kissed him. Her lips danced a slow, sensual rhythm over his.

Her hands were already at his belt unbuckling it; the laces were removed in record time. The heat of his organ surprised her - it felt like she was touching fire and she heard him hiss at the first contact. She was torn between breaking the kiss because she wanted to take a closer look or to continue teasing over his silken skin without an inspection. Her insatiable curiosity won out and she released his lips from hers, bringing her face down to be level with his impressive erection.

"It's so…" She didn't know how to explain it to him, wanting to tell him how she felt that he was that hard for her. "I don't know. It's like a rock, but it's soft and it feels good in my hand. I did this?"

He tried to gulp in air, her fingers wrapped around him were almost too much, and when she started to talk to him about everything, he was sure this wasn't going to last long. Her innocence made his reaction even stronger, knowing he was the only man that she'd touched this way and he was the only one to enjoy her body. He didn't let his mind wander to the fact that that could change tomorrow.

"Only you."

Kahlan didn't waste time. She took the head into her mouth. The salty flavor of the liquid that had gathered at the tip surprised her. He didn't taste like her, but it wasn't all together unpleasant. It was a part of Richard and she loved that she could make it part of her. Her tongue teased over the opening, flicking around and laving the down to the ridge. She sucked then pulled back up, releasing him from her lips.

"Am I doing this right?" She wanted him to get as much pleasure as she had, and she wasn't sure if she knew enough to provide that.

"Your mouth is on my…" He put a hand on her cheek and smiled at her. "There isn't a wrong way, just love me." The beaming smile she shot back at him before she lowered her head back to his manhood told him that he'd reassured her.

The feeling of her hands tickling the base of his cock while her mouth experimented on the head was sending him flying towards climax. He'd already been on edge from watching her orgasm, but he didn't want to come to fast and have this moment end. This would be their night together until after the quest was over, and he wanted it to last. Richard didn't think the strongest man on the planet could hold back for long under her delicate ministrations, the loving way she would pulled him out of her mouth then kiss and lick the head.

She was exploring every vein and ridge, adding that part of him to her memory. She would be able to imagine this now, every time she was alone, touching herself or watching him across the campfire. She'd be able to picture how excited she made him and the memory of his flavor would linger on her tongue.

"I'm close… I'm going to…" He couldn't speak, he could barely breathe. He felt her suck harder and begin rubbing faster, and then it was all over. His balls tightened up to his body and the first rush of seed hit the back of her throat. He could feel her swallowing as he shot spurt after spurt into her mouth. "Spirits, Kahlan, you're swallowing it…"

Kahlan kept her motions up until she didn't feel anything else on her tongue. She drew back slowly, letting him slip out of her mouth.

"I like how you taste, I think." She blushed and looked away, embarrassing herself with the revelation.

"If I hadn't just come, that sentence would have made me rock hard." He laid down next to her and pulled her into his side. "We should put clothes back on you soon. You'll catch something."

"But I like being naked laying next to you, your hand on the skin of my back, no confining corset."

"We can't have you getting sick, or Zedd waking up and seeing you naked." That caused them both to chuckle as she groaned and rolled over to gather her clothes.

"Can I sleep in your arms tonight, Richard?" They didn't usually allow themselves that sort of luxury.

"Yes, I wouldn't want it any other way." He tucked her into him after she was done dressing, rubbing her back and side with his hand as she drifted off to sleep. He'd take her watch too. She needed her rest. He didn't think that he'd be sleeping much after she left him.

He laid awake, watching her slumbering form, listening to the sound of her breathing. She rolled over, and spooned against him, close but not nearly close enough. He wrapped his body around hers, pressing his front against her back, willing this feeling to stay in his mind for forever. Soft snores escaped past her lips with each rhythmic exhalation, and he couldn't help but smile as he buried his face in her now shoulder-length hair.

Richard knew this night would be over far too soon, and after tonight, he wasn't sure when he would have the luxury of being this close to her again, so he drank it all in. The shallow rise and fall of her breasts as she drew her breath, the open expanse of her neck where her hair would normally cover, the soft slope of her waist, the smooth skin of her thigh, everything that made her i_her/i_.

Even when Cara rose to take her watch, he stayed awake, knowing he would have plenty of time for dreams of her later. She let out a deep sigh, snuggling closer to him, and reaching for his hand, wrapping it around her body and holding it to her belly. He breathed onto her neck, placing his lips upon the skin, not wanting to wake her, but just wanting to watch her breathing change. To see the flush of her arousal rise on her skin even when she was sleeping, it was more than he could have ever hoped for.

Her perfect lips parted, his name whispering softly past them and into the clear night air, barely audible over the forest sounds. Long before he was ready for it, the sun began to crest in the sky, the yellows and oranges of the sunrise creating patterns on their bodies, catching and reflecting on her long eyelashes, highlighting her strong jaw and regal cheekbones. Every moment he spent staring at her, was a moment he fell a little bit more inescapably in love with her.

"Rise and shine." Cara announced, with a kick to his boot intended to wake him. She stood at their feet, blocking the sun, arms akimbo as she waited impatiently for them to obey her demand. "The sooner we get going, the sooner we can get these glasses and be on our way."

Richard grimaced at Cara's intrusion on his thoughts. He knew she was trying to be encouraging in her own way, but knowing they were going to leave him behind was weighing heavily on his mind, and her brand of cheer wasn't going to work on him. "Hey," he whispered in Kahlan's ear, gently shaking her shoulder, re-introducing her to the world of the waking in the gentlest way possible. "Time to wake up."

"Mmm…" She cracked open one eye, turning her head and peering up at him with a little grin, "Do I have to?"

He chuckled and placed a tender kiss on her lips, watching her as she stretched, her body lithe and feline in his arms. He added this movement to his mental catalog of her, placing it on the long list of things about her he loved. "I wish you didn't," his hand gave hers a gentle squeeze "I'd be perfectly happy to stay here for the rest of my days."

His lips were warm at her ear, each syllable a puff of air that tickled the sensitive skin, raising goosebumps up and down her arms. She pulled him closer for a moment, her hand sliding along the bare skin of his arm, allowing herself to put the final punctuation on this perfect moment.

"I know." Kahlan responded, and before Cara could begin to impatiently tap her foot, or threaten to poke them with her agiel, rose to her feet.

"We need to get on our way." Cara announced, "I'll give you two a few minutes to say your goodbyes. Come and get me when you're done driveling." She walked away to where the horses were grazing in their hobbles.

Richard stood, and enveloped Kahlan in his arms. He longed to keep her there with him, to take away this burden, to keep her from having to leave, but knew that there was nothing he could do. He felt more, useless at this moment, than he had ever felt since becoming the Seeker. His title, his _iposition_/i couldn't keep Kahlan from having to leave; in fact, it was the very reason she had to go. "There's so much…" He began, cupping her face in his hand, hating to see the tear that wove its path down her cheek.

"I know."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"I love you." He placed a kiss upon her lips, tears trickling down his own face now, leaving tracks of warmth as they fell.

"I know," she pressed the words against his lips, caressing them once, twice with her tongue, allowing him to not only hear the words, but taste and feel them as well. "You're the only one I've ever loved." She released him, stepping back from his embrace, and dropping to her knees to return her blanket to her pack.

His hands on her shoulders stilled her motions, turning her body, and kissing her with all the force and emotion his body contained. His hands gripped the sides of her face, holding her to him, and then as quick as it started, it ended. He held her face tenderly for another moment, before whispering a near silent. "Goodbye." then rising again to his feet, he pivoted and walked towards Zedd. He didn't look back as she and Cara headed off towards the charade of her new life. He couldn't watch her leave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"This is it." Cara pointed at the entrance of the tavern, iThe Twisted Goat/i was i_the_i place to be in town. Sardius Stalker was always in after he finished up his work for the day and Kahlan had to be planted securely inside when he arrived. Cara needed to stake out a spot to observe without him noticing her there. She couldn't leave the Confessor without back up, at least until she'd been able to establish herself in Stalker's life.

Kahlan looked down at her new outfit. The clothing she'd purchased all had simple, yet elegant design. The necklines were low, and her new corset really showed her assets; her breasts were pushed up and together more than before. She thought they looked like they would spill out at any time. The dress had one slit that ended mid-thigh so she could flash some leg. They picked a variety of jewel colors, bright and noticeable. They weren't taking chances that she wouldn't stand out.

Glancing at Cara, she nodded, then entered The Goat. It was fairly clean, but already crowded, men and woman boisterously talking to each other. There were a few couples dancing, but most were gathered around tables discussing meaningless things like the weather and what the neighbors were up to. Kahlan meandered up to the barkeep. She wasn't one to indulge in alcohol, her powers had to be kept in check and when you were drunk that was something that could slip, but she needed to fit in right now, so she ordered a pint of ale. She planned on sipping it slowly and not getting a refill, if she could help it.

Scoping out the men in the room, she wound her way through the furniture to a group that was in view of the entrance. She wanted to be the first thing Sardius saw when he arrived.

"Hi." The men all looked up at her, some of their expressions kind and jovial, but a couple of them had predatory sneers cross their faces, like she was going to be their next meal. "Mind if I join you? I'm new in town, and I heard this was a good place to introduce myself. My name's Clara." The best thing she could come up with was the name of Zedd's dear chicken friend. It was close enough to Kahlan that she would hear it, but not related at all to the Mother Confessor.

"Jack, here. These guys don't need names, knowing them will just cause you trouble." He winked at her and let out a loud laugh.

"Don't pay him no mind, Clara, I'm Benson and these are my brothers." He pointed them out and named them while Kahlan followed along, imprinting them on her memory.

They all seemed harmless enough after she'd introduced herself. The six brothers were all letting their eyes roam over her form, but she just flashed a saucy smile and pulled a chair out for herself.

"What's the weather been like around these parts lately?" She couldn't believe she was talking about the weather.

"Well it was a mite cold, until today. Now the temperature is starting to rise." Jimson leered at her as he spoke. The other men thought that was funny enough and barked out more laughter.

Kahlan gritted her teeth and forced out another smile. "Well, I've been traveling for awhile and I'm looking for a place to settle in. I'm just wondering about the climate here."

She was saved from making more idle chatter as the door swung open. Her decision to sit here was rewarded as Jack stood up and shouted at the man. He motioned for him to come sit with them. As a group they watched him go to the bar, grab a pint, then make his way over to the table. He sat down then introduced himself.

Sardius Stalker.

Her lips crept up into a small grin, shyly glancing over at him. He was mildly attractive, but nothing to write home about and certainly far from Richard's level of handsomeness. She knew that she's already caught his attention. He'd placed himself next to her and his facial expression was one of open curiosity.

"Hello, lovely lady." He extended his arm and offered his hand. "I'm Sardius Stalker. I don't think I've ever seen a creature more beautiful than you."

"Clara." She took his hand and shook it. Normally her handshake was one of assertiveness and power, but she only lightly gripped his hand and offered a weak shake. "Nice to meet you." She averted her eyes, playing shy and a little coy. Men often wanted what they couldn't have, and she wanted to give that impression to lure him in.

"You're new here."

It wasn't a question, but she replied as if it was. "Yes, I just got in this morning. I like it, but I'm not sure if this is the place for me, yet. I'd have to have something or isomeone/i to stick around for…"

"Well, my dear, I might see what could be done to convince you."

He leaned into her space, moving his lips closer to her ear. It was everything she could do not to flinch and shudder at his nearness. She concentrated on her breathing and leaned back into him.

"You are welcome to try to show me the upside of settling down in this village."

"We need better scenery here, you surely don't want to deny us a view like this?" His eyes wandered down her chest, the angle allowing him to glance down the gap between her breasts.

Kahlan swallowed and leaned back, arching her back slightly and making sure his line of sight didn't miss anything that she had to offer. Her insides tightened in response to the way she was using her body, trying to lock away the degrading feeling. Her face kept an impish smile and looked as if she was happy to let him look his fill, trying to entice him and get this over with. She couldn't wait until it was Richard's eyes on her again instead.

"You're right, I wouldn't want to be blamed for causing this town to lose something."

"Where are you staying?" His voice was low and suggestive.

"I haven't procured a room anywhere yet…"

"You may stay at my estate. It's the biggest in the area and has plenty of rooms. It's just me and an army of servants right now, and it could use a little bit of sunshine to brighten the place up."

Good grief, he was laying it on thick. Did women actually fall for this? Her brain was boggled thinking that these lines might actually be effective. Of course, he hadn't found a wife yet, so perhaps he wasn't as suave as he liked to think.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I mean would that be appropriate?"

"I'm a gentleman, we won't do anything you don't iwant/i…" he practically moaned the end of the sentence out.

"Why don't I get to know you a bit more, before I take you up on that offer?" She made sure to use a sweet and innocent tone so she didn't seem afraid, just cautious. So far he seemed to be falling right into her trap, and she hoped that she wasn't falling just as quickly into one that he was setting for her.

Kahlan took a deep breath, glanced over at Cara, who was hidden in a corner, and settled in for an afternoon of flirtation. She hoped it wouldn't make her conscience feel too overwhelmed with guilt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kahlan was grateful for the brief respite as she excused herself from the rowdy table, claiming to be overheated, and catching Cara's eye and motioning for her to follow, made her way outside.

The Mord'Sith had chosen a simple dress to wear, one that would allow her to blend in, but would also provide easy access to her agiels if necessary. Kahlan had to stifle a giggle at the sight of her in all her glory, even if she had seen the get-up when they were getting ready, it still seemed completely and utterly out of place on Cara.

"You should accept his offer." Cara began, raising an eyebrow to the grin on the Confessor's face.

"I was planning to do just that." Kahlan replied, fanning her face, pretending to be engaged in a pleasant conversation with a stranger. "You'll have to stay at the inn. Stalker said it's just up the road a ways."

"Not a chance." Cara said, leaning back against the wall of the tavern. "Lord Rahl would never let me hear the end of it if I let you stay with that man alone." She shook her head at the thought, Richard didn't scare her, but disappointing him was something she had come to fear, if only for the look it caused to cross his face. "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"You'll be my handmaid."

Cara balked, "You can't be serious."

"Do you have a better idea, Cara?"

Cara pursed her lips, pausing for a moment in thought. "No," she finally replied with a huff, obviously steeling herself for the task of being Kahlan's servant.

"Just remember, Cara," Kahlan said, fully aware that the Mord'Sith already knew what she was going to remind her of, but unable to restrain the words of caution. "He can't see you, or it's all over."

"I know what I have to do, Kahlan." Cara responded, clearly annoyed that Kahlan was concerned in any way. "Just tell the man yes."

Kahlan nodded once, and waltzed back into the tavern. She blushed for the men as they turned in unison to watch her pick her way across the crowded room and back to her seat. She teetered once or twice for effect; her stein of ale was still nearly full, but it wouldn't do to have the men think she wasn't just as tipsy as they were.

"Miss me?" She asked, forcing her flirtatious glance to linger on Stalker, grinning coyly as his hungry gaze took in her body before finally locking with her own. Kahlan had to fight back a shiver of distaste as his eyes dropped again, feasting on the open expanse of flesh which her dress revealed.

She took her seat beside him, and he immediately insinuated himself into her personal space again. Kahlan shot him a smile as his arm infiltrated the spot behind her on the chair, wrapping around her and squeezing her tight against him. She had been seated close to him before, but now she was practically sitting on his lap, their thighs bumping together beneath the table. Conversation was rowdy, the men telling jokes, and Kahlan just listening to their jovial tales, inserting a witty comment when she had one, but mostly pretending the alcohol was making her drowsy. She leaned against Stalker's strong chest, longing for it to be Richard behind her, but knowing that no amount of dreaming would change what she had to do next. She leaned closer to him, placing a soft kiss at the spot where his jaw joined his neck, and whispered in his ear.

"Yes."

Stalker shot to his feet eagerly. "Gentlemen," He announced to the table. "I'll be taking my leave early tonight. This fine young lady needs a place to stay, and I'll be taking her there now."

She took his hand when he offered it, helping her to her feet. She pretended to tip a bit and reached her other hand out to grip his bicep.

"Oh my!" Kahlan giggled and squeezed the muscle. "Your arm… it's so big!" She shot him a lopsided smile, squinting her eyes to add to the drunken look. "I think I had too much to drink. Maybe."

"We better get you to a bed quickly then." He brought her hand to the crook of his elbow and locked their arms, wanting to help keep her balanced on the short walk to his estate.

"I hope it's not far." Kahlan hiccuped and her hand left his arm to cover her mouth. She giggled again, then glanced over at Cara. 'Oh! My maid! I can't leave her here. She's not much trouble and is very subservient. It's ok that she comes too, right? You have room for her?"

"I've got plenty of servants, you don't need to bring one." Stalker tried to make out the face of her maid in the dark shadows but all he could see was the outline of her form and some light reflecting off the lighter colors in her dress.

Kahlan stuck out her lower lip, putting on her best pout, before begging, "She's the best maid I've had. I don't think I can ibear/i to part with her. I promise she won't be any trouble."

"I could never turn down such a pretty pout. Fine, call your maid to follow us, I'm sure that there is room in my servants quarters for another." He gave her a second to wave her maid to follow and then tugged her down the road to his house.

Cara followed quickly, but stayed at a distance, she didn't want any possible light to catch her and reveal her identity. She saw Kahlan stumble for effect a few times too many and rolled her eyes. Clearly, the Mother Confessor had never been drunk before, she was lucky that Stalker was too enchanted by her to notice her melodrama.

Her stumbling was beginning to annoy even Kahlan. She would glance under her arm and look back every time to make sure that the Mord'Sith was still following her. The road they were traveling on was becoming thickly wooded and with the moon being the only light she was worried about losing her. She wouldn't admit to the woman how much her presence helped her.

Stalker kept patting her arm when she tripped and poking fun of her balance and how she couldn't keep her feet under her. She'd smile and giggle encouraging him to become comfortable with her. She was afraid that she would actually turn her ankle one of these times.

She was right.

Unfortunately, she chose to pretend to stumble right as her foot was over a large stone in the path. Her toe caught it awkwardly and she heard the scrapping of her bones and tendons as the joint rolled wrong. A gasp of pain escaped her throat as she fell to the earth. As she hit the ground she moaned at the impact and looked over into the woods behind where Stalker was now crouching over her.

Richard.

Right there, in the woods, watching everything that she was doing. She felt the tears tracking down her cheeks and heard Stalker murmuring things to her trying to soothe the pain that she felt in her ankle. He didn't know that the ache causing the tears was located further up, in a place he could never touch. Her heart contracted at the sight of his face, her throat seized up and she choked down the sob that tried to break free.

"It's just a sprain."

Stalker's voice shook her out of her reverie on Richard. He was looking for a response, she tore her eye contact from the man she loved and turned her attention back to the one she was pretending to love.

"I don't know if I can walk on it…" She whispered, her voice sounding feeble and her lip quivering for effect.

"Well, we are almost there, I'm sure that I can carry you the rest of the way." He hoisted her up into his arms and began walking briskly on the final leg of their journey.

She tried not to stiffen in his arms as he clutched her closely. One arm was under her legs and the other behind her back. His hands were touching her more intimately then she liked, one was brushing the underside of her breast with every step and the other had a hard grasp on her thigh. She could feel him moving his fingers to touch her purposely, letting her slip through his hold slightly to more contact with her. She could see him looking down the neckline of her dress. The way the fabric was bunched gave him an ample view, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Kahlan felt her stomach knot up and she slammed her eyes closed; she didn't need to think about how this made her feel. How she'd become a whore to the mission. She just hoped that when it was over, Richard could forgive her. She felt the tears return. She leaned her neck back over his arm and looked behind them, she saw Cara, still there, motioning for Richard to leave. Because of the angle she couldn't see his reactions, but from the tension she could read throughout Cara's stance she knew that he wasn't being cooperative.

"Don't worry, that's my house now."

She must have sighed her exasperation with Richard aloud because Sardias gave her a strange look. She needed to get her mind back onto the target and not worry about him. She put her head against Stalkers shoulder, willing her body to relax.

"I'm so glad." Kahlan gave a brave looking smile when he looked down at her. "I can't wait to get some rest and some ice on that ankle."

"Sounds like an excellent plan."

He pushed the door open with his foot and she watched as Cara followed, closer then Kahlan wanted her to, but she had to get into the house and make it not look as if she didn't belong with her. Stalker bellowed for his housekeeper, ordered her to take Cara to the kitchens to collect supplies as soon as she appeared from around the corner, and informed her that he was taking her to the paisley room.

She watched as Cara disappeared with the housekeeper, hoping that she wouldn't be left alone with Stalker for long.

Stalker carried Kahlan up the stairs and into the hallway; his boots made loud stomping noises as he walked across the wood floor. He didn't speak as he brought Kahlan across the threshold of the paisley decorated room, giving her time to take in the elaborate details around her. He set her gently on the bed as she looked around her in awe - the walls were a luscious burgundy with deep green and gold paisleys patterned across them. She wasn't sure how he had achieved the effect, but it was breathtaking. The room rivaled the splendor of her own in the Confessor's Palace, though the bed left much to be desired. Hers was soft and down-filled - it gave way and molded to her body as she laid on it, whereas this one was hard and felt as if it would never shape to her, no matter how she tried.

Stalker's fingers slid across the skin on her thigh as he unfastened her boot and carefully removed it.

"You don't need to do that, Sardius." Kahlan protested, as he started to caress her ankle, smoothing his fingers all along the dips and bumps. "My maid should be here any moment."

Stalker pushed her skirts out of the way, laughing jovially, "Don't worry, my dear Clara. I won't do anything I don't want to do." He shot her a playful wink and pressed his lips to where his fingers had been massaging just a moment ago.

Kahlan's cheeks flushed bright red as he inched his fingers further up her leg. She closed her eyes, longing to tell Sardius to stop, that she belonged to another, but she knew that would only bring them more trouble in the long run. She i_had_/i to do this. No one else could, and so instead of her Confessor's face, which she longed to wear at this moment, she adopted the expression of a wanton young woman, and begged the spirits that Cara would return soon.

Thankfully, the spirits seemed to be listening to her tonight, and before Stalker's hand could make it's way further beneath her skirts, Cara knocked on the door. The Mord'Sith entered the room before Kahlan or Stalker could tell her to come in, and Kahlan knew they'd have to discuss the proper etiquette for a handmaid later that evening when they were alone. Cara's hair was draped forward, leaving her features in just enough shadow to remain hidden, and in her dress she looked nothing like the warrior she truly was.

"I have the bandages for you, Mistress." Cara said, setting her tray of supplies on the bed, then crossing her arms and waiting for Stalker to leave the room.

Kahlan couldn't help but release a giggle at the expression on Cara's face, and Stalker laughed along with her. "She's a little protective of me." She explained, as Cara finally turned and pretended to be busy rearranging the decorations on top of the bureau.

"I can tell," Stalker responded, dropping a kiss on Kahlan's cheek, and then rising from the bed. "I'll let her tend to you now. You should be well rested for tomorrow. I've got big plans for you."

"Plans?" Kahlan replied, hoping the nervous lilt in her voice sounded excited.

"You'll just have to wait and see, my dear." He stepped out into the hall, pulling the door behind him.

Kahlan flopped back onto the bed, expelling a huge sigh of relief that he was finally gone. She knew they hadn't been alone for more than a few minutes, but it felt like hours, and she had a sudden desperate urge to bathe, just to be rid of the feel of him. Cara had returned to her side as soon as Stalker left the room, and was now dampening a cloth in a pitcher of cool water. Kahlan longed to ask Cara for more water, but knew she would have to be grateful for what they had tonight, and do her best to clean herself with the little bit they had.

Cara grabbed a few extra pillows, and propped Kahlan's foot up on them, then wrung out the cloth, and pressed it to Kahlan's ankle. Kahlan hissed at the contact of the cool water to her warm skin. The sprain had already started to swell, so Cara wrapped the cloth around the joint and reached for another cloth.

"I can do that, Cara." Kahlan said, pushing herself up on her elbow, and holding out a hand for the cloth.

Cara just pushed her hand away, and muttering, "I know" under her breath, then using the cloth to wipe at the places she had seen Stalker's hands.

Kahlan lay back against the pillows again, "Thank you." she whispered, closing her eyes and allowing the other woman to tend to her wound.

"You should put as little weight on it as possible tomorrow." Cara caught Kahlan's gaze, all the emotions she refused to share were flashing in her eyes, and Kahlan knew this was her own unique way of saying she cared. "I'm sure it's painful, but it won't last long."

When Cara was finished she pulled the quilt over Kahlan and bid her good night, leaving though the door she'd appeared from.

Kahlan watched her retreat almost wishing that she could bid her to stay with her in the room, but instead she watched her go, pulling the covers up to her chin. The chill wouldn't leave her bones. The air was warm, but the feeling of Stalker's hands on her flesh left her cold. She wanted to cry herself to sleep, but knew that giving in to that desire wouldn't do any good. She was here, by her own will, she'd have to deal with anything that came with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He wanted to go in after her.

Every time his feet went to move he'd stop himself. He couldn't compromise her mission; he had to let her see it through. Unless Kahlan looked to be in danger of being harmed, he had to keep his distance.

Richard's heart had taken up permanent residence in his stomach. He sat in the forest surrounding Stalker's estate. It was too far from the house to actually see in the windows, but just being able to see where she was sleeping helped him deal with the fact that he couldn't see her, that his arms weren't wrapped around her body, that tonight he wouldn't hear the steady sound of her breathing.

Zedd hadn't wanted him to follow her. He kicked at the dirt remembering how he's argued with his grandfather about how close to Kahlan he was allowed to be. He'd wanted him to stay at the camp, but Richard had insisted that he had to be able to see her. He didn't care if she was a dot on the horizon, but she had to be in his line of sight. His grandfather had grumbled and finally given in, probably knowing that Richard planned to do what he wanted regardless. At least this way Zedd had his agreement not to speak to her or approach her.

He huffed in frustration remembering the argument and sat down against the trunk of a tree. He was fairly certain that he could see the window of the room Kahlan was in from his spot. The light had shone through it and was one of the first to be extinguished as the light slowly left the various rooms. He propped himself so he had a good view of that room for the night. Just knowing exactly where she was in the house made his heart lighter.

He hoped that she would get more sleep then he would.

Something was wrong.

Kahlan's eye opened, her heart rate was faster than normal, with goosebumps covering her arms and legs. What had woken her?

"Good morning."

His voice echoed around the room, making her feel sick. She tipped her head up and saw him sitting about a foot from the head of the bed, shirtless, barefoot and staring at her. His eyes swept over her form, she followed his eyes with her own and saw that most of her left breast had been left exposed during her sleep. Quickly, she tugged the blanket back up to her chin, her face hot with the blush that touched her cheeks.

"Uh…" She struggled to find her voice, "You're up early…"

"I didn't have as much to drink as someone else." His hand crept forward and moved a stray strand of hair from her face, lingering along her jaw line before he retreated. "How's the ankle this morning?"

Kahlan flexed it and it felt stiff and a little swollen still, but the majority of the sharp pain had receded. The towel felt rough and it had dried in position around her ankle making it feel as if someone had starched it into that shape. She reached under the covers to remove it, then rolled the joint around again, slowly testing the stability in it.

"Better, but it's still not right."

"Let me have a look." He didn't wait for an answer just pulled back the covers and delicately lifted her ankle.

"It's fine - I'll have my maid take care of it, you don't need to bother with it." She tried to pull her leg away, but he held fast to the heel.

"You know I am familiar with the ways to treat an ankle? Such a pretty one you have." His head drew closer to her foot, inspecting the skin. "It's taken on a nice purple shade, looks like you did some damage to it." His head tipped to look up at her.

She knew that he could see directly up her skirt from that angle with the way he was holding her foot. She thanked the Creator that she'd left her tight, black undershorts on.

"Are you a doctor? I don't know you very well… yet" She tacked on the 'yet' with a hard swallow, trying to hold back the nausea that getting to know him caused.

"No, my dear, I'm just a wealthy business man." His hand snaked up her leg, touching her mid calf, the soft skin sliding under the tips of his fingers. He felt himself responding to the scent and feel of her flesh. This was a woman that he needed to make his. "One that's looking for a wife."

"What..." She swallowed, "What kind of business?"

"I'd rather not discuss it." His voice was stern. He wouldn't discuss his work with her, not even if she married him, because it wasn't a woman's place to know about those things. "I'd rather talk about what you'd want to do today. I can take you downstairs for a nice breakfast or perhaps I should ring for it to be brought up and we can take it together… in bed."

"I am famished." Her stomach growled verifying her statement, "but I want to get ready first, I must look terrible after stumbling around last night, falling on the dirt and then sleeping in a funny position because of the injury. I'd like to look nice for you."

"My dear, you always look delicious." He kissed her leg and she thought that she felt his tongue tickle her skin. She held back the shudder. "But I'll give you what you need. I'll be down at breakfast, your maid has been familiarized with the house, so she can lead you down after you're ready to greet the day."

"Thank you. I want to look nice for you, it's the least I can do for your hospitality." She flashes him a large smile, know that it didn't meet her eyes, but he couldn't tell.

"I await your appearance, lovely Clara." He kissed her forehead and left the room, letting the door snick behind him.

Kahlan let out a sigh of relief. Her hand was on her chest, the pitter-patter of her heart thumping under her palm and she tried to control her breathing and lower her heart rate. She needed to get used to him. She couldn't let herself panic every time he tried to touch her, not if she wanted him to marry her.

Cara startled her, she hadn't realized her eyes were closed until she heard the door open and they flew open. She sighed in relief that it was only her maid, then smirked at the thought.

"Cara, you scared me."

"I take it he's already been here this morning then." Cara had an armful of supplies and she was busily unloading them onto the small table while Kahlan struggled to sit up.

"He was staring at me when I woke up." Kahlan groaned as she stood. Her ankle felt stiff and swollen. She tested her weight on it and took a step, hissing in pain as she walked towards Cara.

"Why are you up?" Cara gave her a look, unbelieving that she wasn't waiting for her to tend to her before getting up. She threw her hands in the air and flopped down in the chair, watching Kahlan tend to herself. "You'll have to get use to waking up next to him." She smirked at her, and chuckled at the look Kahlan shot back at her. "It's true you know. At least until we can get those glasses."

"It's not fair, Cara." Kahlan washed in the basin, her face, arms and legs getting a sponge bath. She didn't want to keep him waiting long enough to take a full bath; she'd attempt to take one later that night.

"Life rarely is, as you know." Cara took her ankle into her lap as Kahlan sat in the chair adjacent to her. She began wrapping it after she rubbed in some cooling paste. "You and Richard should know that better than anyone. Being so close to the person you love, and yet, not being able to show each other."

"I'd rather have him with me and not be able to touch him, then to have a mindless, soulless, shell of the man I once knew for one night of pleasure."

"Imagine how good that would be though."

"I do. All the time." The smile that crept over her face turned into a frown and she rubbed her hands over her eyes and growled trying to chase all thoughts of Richard away. The steady wrapping of her ankle seemed to soothe her nerves and the cool feeling against her skin helped temper the heat in her joint.

"You're all set." She set her ankle on the floor carefully before standing and offering her hand to help her up. "Time to head down to breakfast?"

Kahlan just nodded as she stood, gingerly setting weight on her ankle and finding it much more stable after Cara's medical care. She ran a brush through her hair, then opened the door. She drew a deep breath and told Cara to lead the way. Her breakfast waited, along with the downward spiral of her life. Hopefully Richard would be able to pull her out of the head spin before she hit the rocky bottom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The boot startled him and the sunlight blinded him as his eyes shot open. He squinted and looked up. Zedd moved into the line of light and blocked the brightness with his tall frame.

"You are really pushing your luck, you know?" Holding out his hand he waited for Richard to clasp it and pulled him to his feet.

"I can't leave her alone."

"So instead you put her at risk." He spoke down to him, scolding his grandson for trying to assuage his own needs in lieu of protecting Kahlan's identity.

"Zedd, I tried, believe me, I hate myself for sleeping against this tree all night." He rubbed the crust from the corners of his eyes, trying to erase the fatigue that lingered after too little time with his eyes closed. "I can't be apart from her. What if she was in danger? I have to be able to get her out of there."

"Cara isn't helpless. She's in there with her." Zedd's arms were crossed and his stance was firm and authoritative. "I can't allow you to do this to her."

"I don't know how you expect me to stay away." Richard walked on, heading around the mansion towards the woods that provided a view to the backyard. "I think I hear her."

Zedd reached out and grabbed his shoulder pulling him back towards him. His grandson shrugged free of his hold fairly easily.

"Don't go, my boy." Zedd cringed at the look that Richard gave him. He knew how much this hurt him. He understood the magnitude of his love for that woman. He still couldn't allow him the chance to compromise her in there.

"I have to." He felt a tear sneak down his cheek, he didn't know if it was in anger or fear or sadness. "I won't be seen. I'm a professional woodsman, after all."

"Just see that you don't." Zedd watched as he crept off between the bushes and shrubs, slowly making his way for a view of the back of the house. Zedd heard the musical sound of Kahlan's laughter and knew that even the Keeper wouldn't be able to stop Richard now. "Be careful." He whispered the words not thinking that Richard could hear, but he glanced back at him and nodded.

Richard left Zedd behind as he snuck around to the back. The sound of her laughter filtered through the leaves of the trees, tickling his ears and making his heart a bit lighter. His journey to the rear of the house was slow and tedious but he didn't want to cause any commotion that would alert them to his presence. The dirt ground into his palms, rocks and twigs poking into the skin and making him wince as he moved. He knew his hair would be full of pieces of underbrush but nothing mattered except seeing her.

The first thing that he noticed was the gleam of the sun off her hair, the way it fell across her face as her head came down after it had been tipped back to release her laugh. Her hand reached up to tuck the strand behind her ears allowing him to see her smile. He studied her face watching her lips spread to reveal her teeth and the lines that appeared on her cheeks as she spoke while she grinned. He followed the lines of her face up to her eyes and he knew it was all forced and he couldn't believe the relief that overcame him. When he saw that her blue eyes didn't portray any of that joy, he knew she was acting.

Now he felt as if he'd betrayed her by having a sliver of doubt that she might be having a good time. Even if she was, how could he wish to deny her that? She must be afraid. He was sure that she felt the incredible loneliness that was drawing him to the woods behind Stalkers home. Why else would he be here where anyone could happen upon him? He couldn't stop himself, even knowing that Zedd's arguments were completely valid. He lacked willpower where Kahlan was concerned.

His eyes raked over her, and saw that her ankle was well wrapped; he'd been worried after watching her turn it the night before. The ankle's placement made the rage ride up in him. Stalker's hand was cupping it as it rested in his lap. Richard suppressed a growl at the sight. He watched the scoundrel use his other hand to tickle her calf.

"I'll kill him." He grumbled to himself. "No one touches her like that, except for me." She belonged to him. The fierce possession he felt sent fire through his veins, the fury begging him to rush out of his hiding spot and impale the man on his sword. He could feel the swords need for blood, but he choked back the feeling. It sent a wave of nausea over him. He'd never felt this much rage and not let it lead to the sword getting what it wanted: blood. Zedd was right, he needed to regain control of his emotions. Why was it so impossible where Kahlan was involved?

He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to watch. A movement caught his attention and he saw a maid come from the house and set a tray of food between them. Kahlan reached for a piece of bread but Stalker's hand was faster and he grabbed her wrist and set it back on her lap. Richard could see his lips moving but couldn't make out the words. He watched in horror as Stalker picked up the roll that Kahlan had tried to take and held it to her lips.

"He sure moves quickly…. I've never even fed her like that. At least she's only pretending to enjoy it. He gave himself a mental shake making himself more aware of his ramblings. "I need to stop talking to myself."

He crouched and watched them for an hour before the food seemed to be all consumed. Kahlan looked like she made a gesture that she needed to rest. He seemed to take the hint and helped her up. He saw him try to lift her into his arms but Kahlan pushed him away gesturing that she needed to walk on her foot.

Richard didn't move as they walked away. His gaze was locked on her until she was hidden inside the house once more. He waited a few moments longer before heading back to his original location. He could see her room's window from there and didn't want to miss any chance of a glimpse of her behind the glass. Settling in for another long day and night, he patted his pack and put it behind his head, making his place against the tree slightly more comfortable. He'd wait here as long as it took. He couldn't leave her alone with him. He wouldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

One Week later

"Did he ask?"

Cara was leaning over her, entirely too closely, as she opened her eyes. She hadn't seen her since yesterday afternoon. It was now later than she usually rose, but she'd been kept up deep into the night. Stalker had wanted a romantic evening with her and even the thought about any type of intimate relationship with the man made her insides twist into knots.

Instead of answering, Kahlan pulled her hand free of the blankets, letting Cara see the glimmer of the diamond that Stalker had placed on her finger.

"Thank the spirits!" Cara went back to readying Kahlan's routine and drawing her a bath. Her ankle had healed well and she was now walking without the wrap with only a small hitch in her gait. "We'll be done with this mess soon."

"I can't wait."

"Can't wait for what, my love?" Sardius waltzed into the room, walked over to the bed and pressed his lips against hers. He tried to dip his tongue into her mouth but she wouldn't open. He settled for nibbling on her bottom lip before pulling back.

Kahlan didn't know what to do. She felt no desire, only repulsion, but she somehow managed a smile as he pulled away.

"I can't wait for the wedding, of course." She turned as if to stand and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. The saliva he'd left behind coated her knuckles and she swallowed to try to calm the churning in her stomach. She would never be okay with him touching her, kissing her or being in the same room as her. She needed to get out of this.

He made himself comfortable in the chair and kept his eyes trained on her as she moved about the room.

"There are more perks for you than just getting me as a husband, you know?"

She turned and saw him leering at her. She would need that bath to wash away the dirty feeling that was crawling all along her skin.

"I don't know of anything I want more, than to be a wife." Just not to you, she continued in her mind. Only to Richard. This whole mission would betray something that she held so dear. She'd always valued the sanctity of marriage above most things, maybe because she never thought that she'd be able to experience it for herself. She never dreamed of having the honor of being a wife, now she wanted it so badly it hurt. Why was life so cruel to her sometimes? "What else do I get in this package deal with you, my dear?" She almost tripped over the endearment but it somehow came out sounding normal.

"Well, since you aren't from around here, I trust that you know nothing of the Stalker Widow Vault."

Kahlan put on her best confused expression. "I have no clue what you're referring too."

"Many years ago, I think one of the wives of one of my ancestors was disheartened with her husband's philandering. Some wives have no sense of humor about these things."

"I can only imagine her rage, darling." She smirked at him and begged him to continue.

"Yes, she was quite the virago I hear from all accounts. So she collected all her jewels, valuables, family heirlooms and artifacts and had the town wizard help her secure them, making it impossible to get in unless you followed the spells rules."

"Surely the spell can be easily broken by someone with enough knowledge…"

"While I'm sure that is true, all that I've been able to find to help me have failed. It seems the wizard that resided here at the time was one of the Second Order."

Kahlan sat at her vanity and brushed her hair as she listened to his tale. She was glad that he was finally telling her so she would have good reason to go to the vault the first night they were married.

"Seems like a very powerful wizard for such a small, out of the way, village."

"My thoughts exactly! My research tells me that he was sent away from Aydindril for crimes that are never mentioned by name, only hinted at. I can only deduce that it was never meant to be spoken of again. But regardless, the spell is unalterable. However, there is a way for you to access it, my love."

Kahlan dug through her brain trying to figure out which wizard and which crime. She had a vague feeling, but nothing concrete. She was sure that Zedd would know. Perhaps if he knew what wizard made the spell, he could undo it and she wouldn't have to go through with marrying him after all.

"Okay, so what is the key?" She added a hint of curiosity to her voice, tipping her head over her shoulder and giving him a sultry look before turning back and trying to stop the waves of disgust from overtaking her stomach.

"Your wedding band."

"Something that simple? Just a wedding ring? Why haven't you taken the ring and opened the vault yourself?"

"The wizard was much smarter than that. Most are quite clever. He has spelled the ring as well. The only one who can open it has to have spoken the vows. After we are married, and only then, will the rings magic work for the vault. It's really quite the feat of magic." Sardius got up from his chair and walked over to her, took the brush from her hands and began running it through her dark locks himself.

Kahlan plastered a smile onto her face. Even though her hair was much shorter than it once was she was still very protective of it. She only wanted Richard to run his fingers through it. It was a special part of who she was and Stalker's dirty hands on it made her feel ill.

"This is all very interesting." Kahlan reached and grabbed his hands, standing up and holding them between them. "I think I'd like to bathe now. Thank you for trusting me with all that information. I had no idea that there was so much mystery and wealth surrounding becoming your wife."

"I can help you." He pulled her hands to his mouth and placed sloppy kisses along her knuckles.

"Not until after we're married, please, it's just not proper." Kahlan tugged her hands free and shooed him from her room. As he closed the door behind him, she rushed over and flipped the lock. Her back fell against it and she slid to the floor, tucking her knees up under her chin and resting her cheek on them. Her arms wrapped around her calves, pulling them into her body, trying to stuff herself into a small ball and stop any of the volatile emotions she was feeling from escaping. She didn't have time to cry.

She was still for several minutes before she'd composed herself enough. Cara was watching her when she looked up and caught her eye.

"You want me to…"

"Yes. Tell them." Kahlan jumped up and grabbed her as she was at the servant's door. She pulled Cara into a strong hug and whispered into her ear. "Tell Richard I love him, please. Make sure Zedd knows everything about what was said."

Cara pulled back and gave her an eye roll. "He knows and I will. Stay safe. I don't know what will happen if I'm not here to protect you."

"I'll be fine, please hurry. I want this nightmare to end."

Kahlan watched as Cara disappeared through the small door. She prayed to the spirits that Cara would make it to them safely; she was willing to bet that Richard wasn't far. She'd seen him following them that night in the forest and she knew that he wouldn't be able to stand being away from her. She hoped Zedd was nearby as well, watching over Richard so that he wouldn't do anything foolish.

His heart often overtook his head in situations where she was put at risk, just like her heart battled her mind when he was in danger.

"Hurry back to me." She spoke softly and then headed to her bath. She would enjoy a good, warm soak while Cara was out helping to get her out of here. "Please let Zedd be able to break that spell." She laid her head against the back of the tub letting the water sluice around her, warming her skin like a comforting blanket. She closed her eyes and thought of Richard, of how she couldn't wait till he could hold her close to him and caress her back. She loved the way he touched her. She couldn't wait until they could really love each other properly. She needed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Cara walked calmly from the kitchen, having procured a basket as if she was going to market before leaving, and into the courtyard. She glanced around and sped up her steps as she got nearer to the curve in the road. She knew that Richard was watching and hoped that he'd get the hint to follow and meet up with her where they could speak out of sight.

As soon as she was out of view from the mansion, she felt his hand grip her bicep and draw her into the forest. They walked quickly further into the trees. They didn't want anyone to see them if they came down the road.

"What are you doing out here." Richard hissed in her ear. "Who is protecting Kahlan? How couldn't you just leave her there, all alone?"

"Keep your voice down, Lord Rahl!" She reprimanded him in a harsh whisper. "Kahlan is fine. Her door is locked and she is the one who sent me to find you." She shrugged his hand off her arm; the vice like grip was sure to form a bruise. "Where's the wizard?"

"She sent you out here? What could she be thinking?" He huffed and threw his arms into the air. "Doesn't she know that she needs protection from that monster?"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Cara grabbed his shoulders and made him focus on her. His ranting was going to give her a headache. "I need the wizard."

"He's back in the woods somewhere, It shouldn't take long to find him."

"She wanted me to give you a message as well." They began walking in the direction he'd last seen Zedd wandering about.

"What is it?"

"She said to tell you that she loves you."

He pulled Cara into a hug. "Thank you."

"I'm going to have to watch more closely. I can't have the two of you hugging me all the time. Now let's find Zedd so we can get her out of there soon."

Richard was right about Zedd not being too far from his hiding spot. They'd only walked a few hundred yards when he appeared amongst the trees. His tall form camouflaged him as if he belonged in the forest. He moved and ruined the illusion when he heard them approaching.

"Cara, my dear, what brings you out of the house?" Zedd spoke with a tinge of concern, nothing to rival the ranting of Richard earlier, however.

"We've got new information." She glanced at them both waiting for them to ask. She loved to torture them when she knew something. A smile lifted her lips and she continued when she saw that Richard was about to strangle her. "There might be a way for you to break the spell on the vault."

"Tell me everything you heard." Cara launched into the details about the Wizard of the Second Order spelling the vault and the story that Stalker had told about him being banned from Aydindril. Zedd listened intently, his eyes lighting up as she got to the part identifying the wizard. "I know him."

"Who was he?" Richard chimed in, curious to know about what he'd done that was so awful to get him thrown out of the Wizard's Keep and outlawed from the city.

"That isn't something you need to know. What you do need to do is go in and protect Kahlan." He looked at Cara. "Can you get him inside and then meet me back out here? I'm going to need your help breaking into that vault."

She pushed Richard back towards the house. "Why don't you two ever ask me to do something hard? A challenge every once in a while. Of course I can get him in there." She glared at Richard. "The real question is whether he can stay low and hidden while in there. He seems quite irrational when it comes to the Mother Confessor."

"I'll be fine, lets go." Richard was eager to see his love again. He couldn't wait to hold her against him, to feel her sweet breath against his neck, her breast pressed to his chest, her arms pulling him to her. "The sooner you get me in, the faster you can get back to Zedd and then we can get her out of there."

She stopped abruptly and turned back. "Hand me some of that food, old man." Cara held her basket out expectantly.

"My food… I think not my-"

"Do you want it to look suspicious if someone sees me returning with nothing in my basket?" The Wizard grumbled some more but placed some fruit and bread into the container. She nodded her thanks and jogged back over to the Seeker.

They crept back to the road in silence. Cara led the way and Richard followed closely behind her, his hand never leaving her shoulder. He didn't want to lose her in the darkness that had settled over them. It hadn't seemed like it had been hours since he'd watched Cara leave the house and head towards him, but the rapidly disappearing daylight told him that they'd taken up a lot of valuable time. He hoped that Kahlan was still safe when they arrived.

Cara flipped the cloak she was wearing around Richard, making it less obvious there was someone following her, and from a distance it would appear that it was billowing in the wind or flowing behind her due to her pace.

"Is this really the best plan you could come up with?" She heard him grumble under the fabric.

"Got any better ideas?" She murmured back not wanting to draw any attention to them with her voice. She waited for a response and all she heard was incoherent grumbling. "That's what I thought." She dashed across the courtyard and when they arrived at the entrance to the kitchen, Cara peaked in. The cook was standing over the table counting the list of supplies they needed. Cara pointed to the stairs that led to Kahlan's room and signaled him with her fingers how many doors he had to pass to get to her. She would distract the cook while he snuck in. She prayed that no one would meet him on the stairs. It was late enough that the majority of them should be in bed.

"Bertha!" Cara exclaimed and trotted over to her. "I brought some of my mistresses favorites back from town. I'm sure she'd like this…" She flipped the cloth off the food realizing she hadn't paid attention to what Zedd had given her. "Apple and pear served to her in the morning with some rolls." She pulled the cook closer, angling her away from the door. She lowered her voice as if the preparation of this meal was very important. Cara saw the swift flash of Richard moving across the room and into the back staircase. "So I hope that this won't be an issue for you?"

"No miss, this seems all very simplistic. Your mistress doesn't have complex tastes."

"It's much easier to keep track of her that way." Cara smiled and headed over to the doors. She made a motion to go up her normal route, but when Bertha was looking away she dashed back the way she'd come in. She kept her back against the walls as she headed back to the woods to meet up with Zedd. Before running across the yard again she checked all the windows. No light snuck out of any pane. She flat out sprinted to the edge and dove in, rolling through the first set of underbrush then crawling until the forest was thick. After she knew she was a safe distance away her breathing slowed and she let herself gulp in large breaths of much needed oxygen.

She found the Wizard eating right where they'd left him.

"I imagine you were able to get him in."

"It went smoothly. You ready to go, I should be back by mid morning."

Zedd nodded and she followed him as they left the small camp and headed towards the vault, hopefully it would be the end of Kahlan's imprisonment as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Richard kept his back pressed to the cold, brick wall in the servant's stairwell. The rock hurt his back as he inched along, easing his weight on each stair to make sure he avoided the old wood making any protest. It felt like he was climbing the short distance up to her room for hours. Whenever he reached a door he'd mentally subtracted one from the number he needed to go by so he wouldn't forget in his slow pace up. He'd hold his breathe every time he moved achingly slow in front of a door, praying to the spirits that no one decided to head to the kitchen or to a room for a service task.

Finally, he was there. He gripped the knob and turned it, easing the brass around so not to make any kind of noise. He placed a hand on the door to help control the swing and peeked in a small crack to inspect the premise. Seeing that no one was in sight, he tugged on the handle to make the opening just wide enough for him and he slipped in. The entrance was in the corner, very out of the way and he silently returned the door to it's closed position, gently letting the knob slip back to latch it.

He was in the dark corner by the door and he crouched down low, just in case she wasn't alone. He didn't see her but this seemed to be a sort of outer room. So he stood and stayed close to the wall heading to the doorway. The door was open; it must lead to her bedchamber. Glancing around the edge of the door, he saw her. His heart stopped before resuming its beat at a swifter pace. She was sitting on a stool in front of a fire. Her hands were holding her hair forward while brushing it dry. He could see that it was showing a slight wave so she must be almost done. His eyes swept over her, taking her in. She was nude. The ends of her tresses covered nothing now, only barely tickling her shoulders.

Her breasts looks soft and warm, the heat from the fire left the tips pliable only a slight bud was visible. He longed to take them into his mouth and suckle. The curve of her waist and the soft bulge of her stomach were the next things he devoured with his gaze. How he wanted to grip her hips as he drove into her and fill her belly with his child. Her legs were next; they were angled up as the height of the stool was shorter than her legs. He followed their lines to the floor then took a tour of her body from the bottom up before padding his way over to her.

She was concentrating on her hair; her thoughts had taken her from the room because she had no idea that he approached. He angled behind her and crept upon her. When he was close enough he reached around and cupped her breast pulling her against his chest as he kneeled behind her.

Kahlan saw the hand as it touched her intimately and almost used her elbow to defend against the violation, until she felt his breath against her neck as she fell back onto his chest.

"Don't do that to me ever again."

"I thought I would be a nice surprise." Richard kissed her neck as he continued to palm her breast, her nipple puckering and poking at his hand.

"My elbow was about to surprise your jaw." She heard him chuckle as his lips moved across her skin. "You're lucky I know how you feel or you'd have been on the ground."

"I missed you, Kahlan." He used his free hand to tip her chin back to him so he could capture her lips with his. He kissed her sweetly, a welcoming touch of his tongue as he slipped it between her lips.

"It's been awful here. I hope you can forgive me for what I've had to do…"

"Shh."

His lips touched her cheeks, licking at the salty tears that had slipped free as she thought about the way she'd let Stalker touch her. "I didn't want anything, I swear, I-"

"I know. There is nothing to forgive." Richard stood and moved to her front, catching a quick glance at her curls before refocusing on her face, he held out a hand and pulled her up, tugging her into his arms for a hug. "You had no choice. None. Never believe that you wanted any of it, I don't."

"Thank you." She returned the tight hug and buried her face into his neck. "I'm so glad that you are here with me now."

"Me too." He didn't want to release her, but he knew that he should have her dress. "Is the door locked?"

"Yes, I wouldn't be in here naked if it wasn't. He has a tendency to walk in when he pleases."

"Has he touched you-"

"Richard." She put a finger over his lips, stopping him from talking himself into a needless, jealous rage. "He hasn't. Only my legs and whatever else my dress reveals. Okay?"

"I'm sorry, Kahlan, it truly doesn't matter, I don't know why I said it." He kissed her forehead before letting her go. He grabbed her nightgown and slipped it over her head. "I do know why. You're mine. I don't want anyone else to have their hands on you, their mouth, and sometimes even their eyes make me irritated. I know how beautiful you are and I'm only a simple woodsman."

Kahlan's eyes twinkled with amusement, a simple woodsman indeed. "You are much more than that. You're my Seeker, for one. You've saved the world for me, what more could a girl ask for?"

"I'm thankful everyday that you love me back."

"I couldn't help but love you. You wouldn't rest in your quest until I did. I know you, you're very determined to have your way."

"What kind of Seeker would I be if I wasn't?"

She just kissed him and climbed into her bed. "Are you going to sleep with me tonight?"

"Do you think it's safe?" He desperately wanted to hold her like that but not if it was going to endanger her. He didn't know how long it would take Zedd and Cara to get the glasses.

"Move that chair under the servants door handle in the other room, then get in here with me." She watched as he dragged the chair to do as she'd instructed. "Make sure you climb in without your shirt." She heard the laugh and added, "Pants are optional as well."

She settled into her bed and waited on her side. She felt the bed dip as he climbed in and his arms encircled her body, tugging her into his warmth. She immediately felt safer than she had in a week.

"I kept the pants on. I don't want our first time to be here."

"We can't have a-"

"We can. We will. Just not now. Sleep, my love, I'll protect you." He could feel her about to protest again. "Don't worry, we'll be fine, now sleep."

Instead of arguing she took advantage of their situation and settled in for a peaceful slumber, wrapped in his arms.

Zedd halted them in front of the vault. He started to run his magical analysis. Cara watched and waited as he ran his hands along all the nooks and crannies of the building.

"Why did you need me?"

"Because this wizard was renowned for setting magical traps on the objects he spelled. It was part of the reason that he was expelled from Aydindril." Zedd's hands were casting a blue glow over everything now as he kept checking and testing.

"So you need me to make sure that I can repel everything that comes at you while you are trying to undo the spell."

"You are quite a bit smarter than you look, my dear."

Cara smirked at him and then crossed her arms and waited for him to ask her to do something. The night was calm, and she hoped that was a good sign from the spirits. She also worried about Lord Rahl and Kahlan, wondering if he arrived in her room safely. Cara was slightly disappointed that she missed the Mother Confessor's reaction to seeing him again. Although she'd never admit it, watching them interact was intriguing to her. She'd never seen that kind of love and Cara often wondered how it felt to be so well loved by another person.

"Okay." Zedd was looking at her as her spoke waiting for a response.

She was in her own world thinking and noticed Zedd staring at her.

"What are we waiting for?" Cara snapped at him.

The wizard just rolled his eyes and waved his hand for her to stand in front of him.

"I am pretty sure that I can undo this." His hand held his chin in a thoughtful gesture. "I hope that I can get it done by morning. I have a bad feeling about Richard being in that house after the sun returns."

"I don't know if Stalker would live through finding Richard in Kahlan's room."

"Be ready to defend us from all angles. This man was too intelligent for his own good."

Zedd angled his hands on either side of Cara and pointed them at the door of the vault. He had placed a shield around them to prevent the release of any flares or fireworks from waking or alerting anyone in the vicinity. He began chanting the spell that would unbind the ring to the vault first.

The Mord'Sith was on edge waiting for something to happen, but as the chant went on and on nothing seemed to be reacting to it. She kept her arms at the ready, her head rotated back and forth analyzing anything that could possibly be a danger to them.

The whiz of the fire was almost unexpected but Cara's instincts were well honed and even off her guard her muscles reacted and were able to block the magic. She deflected it with little effort and enabled Zedd to keep chanting. He must be on the right track if the booby traps were starting to be released. One after another, she sent them off into space, making sure none of the power interfered with Zedd's.

After about an hour Zedd's voice became silent and he placed his hands on his knees bending at the waist. He was breathing heavily from the effort.

"Is that it?" She asked skeptically.

"See if it opens." He huffed out.

"Do I need to worry about non magical traps?" She wanted to know if acid or something just as unpleasant could shoot out at her as she attempted to enter the vault.

"No, he never used a device besides his magic. He always thought too highly of his own spells to have to rely on another method." Zedd stood up and stretched his old muscles, bones cracked as his back readjusted to his stance. "Good thing for us, he was only a Wizard of the Second Order. Now try it, my dear."

Cara walked cautiously up to the door and slowly gripped the stone. She pushed on it so it would slide free of the doorway. To her surprise the stone door moved readily, like it was brand new, not frozen in time for who knows how long. She smiled at Zedd so when the magic hit her it was unexpected. Luckily the angle she'd been standing at it just grazed her upper arm, leaving a tear on her sleeve and a stinging cut on her flesh.

"Dammit, Zedd! I thought I didn't have to worry!"

"That was still a magical trap, Cara, not a regular one." He was quick to point out that he wasn't wrong, completely. "I'll scan it again and see if I can detect a hint of anything else." He was tired from the spell he'd just performed but he drew more energy from his han and ran a check again for stray magic. "It's clear."

She nodded at him and walked inside. The vault wasn't huge but it was dark. She felt along the wall nearest to her until she happened upon a torch. Jogging back out she held it up for Zedd to light with Wizard's Fire, then went back inside to explore. She glanced over all the artifacts and jewels, quickly looking only for the glasses. When she found them she let out a shout of triumph and dashed back out to Zedd.

"Got them! Lets get back and get Kahlan and Richard out of there." She looked at the horizon. It was already brightening. She groaned at the thought of them being caught by Sardius when he decided to watch the Mother Confessor sleep again. "We should hurry." She grabbed Zedd's hand and drug him after her as she pick up a brisk walk heading back to Stalker's home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"How could you, Clara?" Stalker screamed at her as he reached out and grasped her elbow and pulled.

The roar startled Richard and the feel of Kahlan being torn from his embrace made him awaken the rest of the way. He opened his eyes in time to see Stalkers hand hit her cheek as he threw her to the floor. He rolled off the bed to the floor and his fingers instinctively grabbed the handle of the Sword of Truth and he jumped to his feet.

Richard leapt over the bed and landed awkwardly between Sardius and Kahlan, sword at the ready. The red glow of the metal was almost blinding as his rage raced through him; the swords magic took over. The point was resting at the base of Stalker's throat and a primal growl escaped Richard's lips. He wanted to make the fatal slice.

"No one touches her." He pressed forward and saw the trickle of blood slip free of the cut he'd created. Stalkers face was in a panic and his arms were up in the air. The sweet, metallic red liquid ran along the edge of the sword and the fury swelled within him. His arms bulged as he fought against the urge to kill him. He gritted his teeth and sucked air in and out making a hissing sound as he tried to reign in the rage, to regain control of the power in the weapon. He felt a hand on his shoulder. The warm, gentle caress of her palm rubbed soothing circles on him. Just as he was the only person who was willing to touch her when she was in her heightened state of magic, she could help bring him back from the depth of the power that overtook him.

"We might need him still." She saw the moment he took back the control from the sword. She imagined that it felt like when she came out of her Con'Dar. "We can't do anything until Cara gets back."

"He hit you!" He felt the flicker of the fury trying to rise back up.

"He did." She moved closer to the side of him so he could see her face. "But I'm okay."

"It's my job to protect you. You are mine." He took his gaze off her face and looked over at Stalker as the tip of the sword dug a little bit deeper drawing more blood.

"I know I am." Her hand was still touching his back moving up to his neck and massaging the tense muscles there as well. "You're mine too. I need you." She saw him suck in a deep breath to help hold his concentration on keeping the magic in check. "I need you to not kill him right now though, Richard, okay?"

"I'm trying, Kahlan."

"I'm going to get something to bind him to a chair. Don't do anything rash." She turned her attention to Stalker. "I suggest that you don't make him any angrier, he only has so much control on the power of the Sword of Truth."

She walked around the room and pulled out pieces of cloth and fabric that could be used to securing him to a chair. When she turned back around she saw that Richard had gotten him to sit in one. She started securing his wrists to the arms of the chair, then his ankles bound to the legs. All the while Richard kept pressure on his throat with the sword.

"You can put down the sword now." Her hands cupped around his on the hilt and helped him pull the metal from Sardius' flesh. As soon as the weapon was disconnected from him, she felt the magic in Richard begin to fade. She walked him around the bed and picked up the scabbard, helping him sheath the sword. Then she took it and set it down on the bed.

Turning back toward him, she opened her arms and let him fall into them. He was trembling all over; his body was begging him to use the magic instead of clamping down on it and trying to calm the rage. She let him melt into her body and her hands rubbed along his back and head, holding him tightly to her, letting him inhale her scent. She could fell his breathing becoming normal again and his muscles were relaxing.

"I will kill you when I get out of these."

Stalker's voice broke their concentration on each other. Kahlan felt Richard stiffen again and she whispered to ignore him.

"You won't have a chance to kill anyone because I'm going to end your miserable life as soon as Cara gets back here with those glasses." Richard spoke calmly considering the words that he was speaking. He moved Kahlan to the side and walked back over to face him. "You'll never get the chance to hurt her again." His fist came back and crossed over Stalker's jaw. Richard grabbed the front of his shirt to stop the momentum of the hit from tipping the chair back.

The knocking on the servant's door took them by surprise; they all startled at the sound. Kahlan went into the other room to see who was there.

"Cara?"

"Who else would be at the door at this hour?"

Kahlan heard the thick sarcasm in her voice and dragged the chair away from the door, the heavy wood scraping the floor as she tugged on it. The door eased open and the Cara and Zedd entered the room. Kahlan threw her arms around Cara first, then Zedd. She was so happy to see them both.

"I hope that you both have good news for me."

Zedd held up the ancient looking glasses, placing them in Kahlan's palm when she opened it.

"Where is Lord Rahl?" Cara was searching him out and headed to the next room. She found him his fist hovering over Stalker's face, itching to hit him again. "I see you've got all the loose ends tied up." She chuckled at her own joke. "What are we to do with him? We've got what we need."

"Kill him." Richard's voice was tinged with the rage that still flitted though his veins.

"I think that is a good plan." Cara pulled her agiels free of their keepers and headed towards them.

"Cara, Richard." They both gave her their attention and Kahlan held up her hands to stop them. "While he's certainly not a gentleman, he hasn't done anything to deserve death. What you two are planning now is bordering on murder."

"I don't see the problem." Cara made a move to agiel him, but Richard grabbed her arm and held her back.

"She's right." He let out a growl of frustration, but he knew that he couldn't allow anyone to kill him. He'd gotten what he deserved for striking the Mother Confessor. They would leave him tied to the chair and let him wait to be helped by his staff. The four of them would sneak out the servant's door and get on their way.

"Thank you." Kahlan quickly gathered her things then took his hand and led the way to the exit. The four of them traveled swiftly and silently out of the mansion and disappeared into the bright light of the early morning sun peaking over the horizon.

When they were about a mile out they stopped and Kahlan handed the glasses to Richard. He pulled her in and kissed her, his lips gliding gently across hers. His free hand tangled into her hair and held her head close to him and his mouth worshipped hers. It felt like far too long since he'd kissed her properly. The kiss heated as he added his tongue, slipping it into her mouth, tasting her. The need for oxygen snuck up on him and he parted their lips. His head rested against hers as they both caught their breath.

"Are you going to stand around kissing all day or are you going to put the glasses on so we can make some time before dark?"

"Kissing." Richard quipped, "Definitely kissing."

"Why do I even bother?" Cara mumbled and Kahlan and Richard chuckled.

"She's right, you two can…" Zedd waved his hands in the air at them. "Later. We need to get moving. Remember, two of us haven't slept. So put on the glasses, my boy, and tell us what the compass says."

Everyone stood around him as he pulled out the compass and opened it, then flipped the glasses open and placed them on his face. Kahlan reached over and secured them around his ears. Richard drew a deep breath and looked down at the instrument.

"Wow!" He knew immediately where they had to go. "The name of the next town we need to stop at is being projected above the ball now. Helosia. We need to head there."

"That's not too far from here." Kahlan's voice caught his attention and he flipped the compass closed and returned it to his pocket. Then he removed the glasses and put them next to it after wrapping them in a soft cloth that Zedd had handed him.

"Lead the way." They all followed Kahlan towards their destination.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The pain started shooting up her hip as she walked about four miles in. By eight miles, her limp was getting noticed by Richard and by nine miles he stopped her.

"What's wrong, Kahlan, you're limping?" His fingers started touching her legs as he kneeled before her.

"My hip. It hurts, a lot." She winced and squeaked as his palm touched her left hip. "I must have hit something harder than I thought when he tossed me onto the floor this morning. I started to feel it a few miles back."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We're almost there, I didn't want to be the one holding everyone back."

"How many miles ago?"

"Not that many…" She couldn't look at him and that was enough for him to tell that she was hiding it from him. His hand tilted her chin up though she kept her eyes looking at the ground.

"Look at me." He waited until she looked up at him. "How long?"

"Maybe five miles." The look of guilt and horror that crossed his features made her feel worse. She was the one in considerable pain and yet she felt bad for withholding the information him. How did he do that?

"Kahlan." Richard looked over at Zedd and Cara who'd stopped walking when they realized that they had left Richard and Kahlan behind. Both of them were milling around up the road waiting for the two of them to finish. He turned his attention back on Kahlan. "I want to help you." His lips touched her forehead. "I want you to let me take care of you."

"I'm used to taking care of myself."

"I know. It's one of the things that I love about you. But I want you to let me in. You don't have to do everything alone, not anymore."

Richard pulled her into his chest, enveloping her in a crushing hug. He rubbed her back as she leaned against him. A hiss escaped her lips as she took some of the weight off her left leg.

"The town is only another mile or two. I am sure I can make it." She mumbled into his chest, her nose tickling over his exposed pectoral and she drew a deep breath, the smell of his skin gave her the strength she needed.

"When we get to the inn, you're taking a hot bath and then I'm going to rub some balm on the bruise that I'm sure is already forming on your lovely thigh."

"Mmmm." She placed a kiss over his heart and held out her hand for him and she left his embrace. They walked the rest of the way to the village with their fingers intertwined.

The water sloshed around her as she scrubbed her skin with the cloth. They had walked for another hour and finally found the town. Her whole body had begun to ache and Richard had procured them a few rooms and ordered a hot bath to theirs. She could hear him shuffling about on the other side of the screen. The purple on her hip was impressive. The edges of the bruise were bluish and it led to the center of dark purple with an angry red indent where she must have hit the corner of the dresser. The heat of the bath helped ease the ache in her joints; it relaxed her all over. Kahlan had seen Richard toss something into the tub as the water was being added. She couldn't quite place the scent that it added to the water but it made her very content.

She felt clean. She hadn't been able to get rid of the dirty feeling no matter how much she bathed while in Stalker's house. Everything seemed to float away in the tub now that she was here with Richard.

"How are you doing in there?"

Richards voice was calm and soft as he spoke to her through the screen. She smiled at him, despite the fact that he couldn't see her. She knew that he'd hear her smiling when she replied.

"I feel better than I have in days."

"Your hip, how is it?"

She saw his shadow lurking close to the silk of the screen, the firelight behind him making him look large and imposing. She wanted to melt into him and let him hold onto her forever. How she dreamed of being with him, in a world where her power would leave him whole.

"It's sore." She let out a sigh and stood up, letting the water slip back down her skin for a minute before stepping out of the bathtub.

Richard peeked around the edge of the screen as she was stepping out. His attention was drawn straight to the bruise and he gasped at the sight of it.

"You should have let me kill him."

Kahlan grabbed for her towel to cover herself. Despite the fact that he'd seen her naked just last night, it felt more intimate now and it frightened her. She was scared that she wouldn't be able to stop him. She didn't want to stop him. Here, alone together, she didn't know if she had the strength.

"It's just a small bruise, it will heal." She watched him kneel next to her leg and lift up the edge of the cloth. His fingers traced over the edges of the bruise and made her skin tingle in the path that he left. He moved closer and placed his lips on her, kissing the purple splotch everywhere. Even through the ache on that area, she felt arousal from his touch. His lips were so close to her sex when he tried to soothe the area on the top of her thigh. When he delicately kissed the swell of her ass, she moaned.

Her skin tasted like chamomile, lavender and something else that was just Kahlan. He knew that she was enjoying his mouth on her hip and thigh. He could smell her. He wanted more. He knew they could. He'd never felt anything as much as his love for her. He lifted the edge of her towel more, as if to inspect the injury, exposing her curls to him. His mouth watered at the vision before him and he leaned in and kissed her mound. Richard inhaled her scent and knew she was wet thinking about him. Before she could protest his lips were at her slit and his tongue dipped in to sample her flavor. He greeted the hard nub of her clit with the tip of his tongue and heard her grunt.

He lapped at her little nub a few more times before descending further, his tongue slid along her folds and found her opening. He pushed on her leg to get her to widen her stance so he could get better access and she, surprisingly, complied.

A flood of her juices hit his tongue as he pressed into her sheath. The salty, musky, slightly sweet taste on his tongue was heavenly. He gathered her wetness and pulled it up to her clit, slipping his tongue over the nub, using her own lubricant to help him glide over the tip.

Kahlan had to stop him. Her hands gripped his hair, letting the towel fall to the floor, all but forgotten. As she went to pull him away, his lips sucked on her and she pushed him into her harder. The pleasure he was giving her was like nothing she'd ever experienced. Her own hands had never made her feel like this. She held tight to her magic as his lips and tongue teased the little bud between her legs.

"St… Stop." She breathed the words as her body begged for him not to. Her mind and her heart were at war and she hoped she could convince him she didn't want him to keep going. "We can't." The panting between her words wasn't helping her.

"I want you to come."

"Can't." She flexed her hands in his hair and pulled, forcing him to move his head back. She was relieved and yet she felt strung up so high with nowhere to go and no way to escape without his mouth on her sex.

He wasn't going to be denied her, not after everything. His hand took the place of his mouth. Gently he entered her with his pointer as his thumb began circling over her clitoris. Her grip in his hair tightened and he looked up at her. She had her head tipped back in pleasure, but he looked at her eyes, they were closed, but there were tears leaking out of the corners. Her lips were moving, in a silent plea. He concentrated on their movements trying to decipher what she was saying. His fingers continued to work her body as he was mesmerized by the movement of her mouth.

"What, Kahlan?" He pressed down on her clit and her words became clear with the rush of air that left her lungs with the pleasure.

"Please don't take him, please don't take him." She repeated the words over and over again, pleading with her power to stay hidden and her body to never reach ecstasy.

"You won't take me. Let go, Kahlan. Just let go." He pushed a second finger inside of her and charged forward his hair ripping free of her grasp. His mouth replaced his thumb and he licked and sucked on her small organ, negotiating the release for her. He remembered what he'd seen her do with her hands and he mimicked it with his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." As she whispered the words she couldn't hold her power back; it burst free as her orgasm overtook her. The thunder without sound tore through him as his continued to lick and suck and strum at her. Her hands gripped his shoulders as her legs gave out from the extreme pleasure. Kahlan eased herself to the floor settling between his knees. His arms cradled her and she embraced him as she begun to weep.

"I've imagined this scenario many times but none of them ended with you crying in my arms. Not these kind of heartbreaking sobs, anyway."

His voice shook her from her misery. She looked up, into his eyes. Her hands gripped his cheeks so hard she was sure she'd leave red indents when she released him, but she didn't care, she had to know.

"You're not mine?"

"I've been yours for a long time."

"My magic…"

"Did nothing to me." His hands mirrored hers, with a lighter touch, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I can't… it's not… how?"

"My heart and soul and anything else that matters, already belong to you." He leaned in to kiss her.

She could taste herself on his lips and deepened the kiss. Her fingers were tugging at his shirt; she needed his skin against hers. She broke apart from him to pull the offending garment over his head. Her hands stroked his chest and abs and she smiled against his lips as she leaned back in to resume kissing him. Kahlan explored his body with her fingertips as they kissed on the floor by the bathtub. Her hip began to throb from her positioning and she stood up, holding out her hand for him to follow.

Richard took her hand and let her lead him over to the bed. When she reached the edge, she turned and sat in front of him and begun unlacing his breeches. He had undone his belt earlier and his feet were already bare. She smiled at the thought of being pressed naked against him and worked the laces more quickly. The pants loosened and she enthusiastically pulled them down his hips and watched as his erection sprang free. She let the pants fall to the floor and he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

"Can I…"

"Please." He took her hands in his, kissed her knuckles and palm and then put them on his cock. "Whatever you want. My body was made for your pleasure."

"Someone sculpted it quite well, I'm very happy with the result." She didn't want to talk any longer. She wanted to give him the same sort of sensations he'd given her. Her mouth touched the tip of his manhood, kissing it lightly. Her hands held him gently before starting to slide along the soft skin that was there. She used one hand to hold him at the angle she wanted and the other tickled over the veins. She'd done this once before as the ending to their last night together. This time it would be a beginning, not a means to an end, but a way to make him flush with wanting her.

Her mouth played over him, tasting him, driving him closer to his ecstasy. This time he'd get to find his ending inside her. The thought made her weak and a shiver raced up her spine. His hands were in her hair trying to make her stop, she knew he had to be on edge after the other room and she didn't want to miss out on having him for the first time. She let him slip free of her mouth and she scooted back on the mattress and laid down. Her elbows propped her up so she could watch him crawl onto the bed and lay across her.

Richard lowered his body onto hers as she laid back all the way. They lined up perfectly and her legs spread so she would hold his manhood right up against her sex. He could feel her heat radiating from her and he rubbed himself against her. The pressure made her folds part and his cock slid against her, coating him in her wetness. He continued his rhythm, the ridge of his erection caressing her clitoris with every stroke. He could feel her sheath trying to pull him in. She was ready for him.

He kissed her as his hand snuck between them and positioned himself to enter her.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmm. I've been waiting for this since that day in Hartland." Her hand went down to join his; she wanted to do this together, like they did most everything else. "Since you defended me without reason and without a care to who or what I was."

"You didn't deserve to be hunted."

"You saved me and I knew you were special." She tugged on him, urging him to push into her. She gasped as the head went in. The feeling was nice, but a little like she was being stretched; she liked it. "I wanted to love you from the moment I met you." He pushed in more and paused. "Love me now. Show me."

He let his weight ease him in the rest of the way. Both of their hands were flattened between them as he let her get used to him filling her.

"I love you." He whispered against her lips before withdrawing a little and pushing back in. The hand that was pressed against her sex positioned her fingers beside her clit before moving up her body to play with her nipples. "Make yourself come while I'm inside you." He could feel her finger working over the nub as he bottomed out in her and his pelvis collided with her hand.

Kahlan placed her free hand on his back, tracing the tips of her fingers over the ridges of his muscles. She could feel the movement of his muscles under her palm as he thrust into her, it made her moan and slide her hand down to his ass. She pushed with him as his cock stroked in and out, squeezing the round globe of his butt, asking him to thrust faster. She needed more.

He made her feel so full and complete. The steady rhythm of his thrusting was bringing her closer and closer to her second release. His hand tweaked one of her nipples as his head lowered to take the other into his mouth. He sucked on the puckered tip of her breast hard and she arched up, making his downstroke hit her inside in just the right place. She tumbled over the edge of her control as her orgasm overtook her. Her power fluttered out this time. It wasn't the roaring release of earlier it was a softer, quieter climax. It was more sensual and it seemed like it wouldn't ever end.

The clamping around his erection caught him off guard. He hadn't expected her to find her pleasure so quickly. He took a few more shallow strokes and then let go as well. His seed filled her. The warm wetness surrounded him as he emptied himself against her womb.

She pulled her hand free before he let himself slump onto her. He kissed her lips as he tried to regain his breath. The kisses were light and airy; he wanted to touch her and kiss her more than he wanted oxygen. His breathing slowed and he went to roll off of her but she held him tightly and tried to keep his weight pressing her into the mattress.

"I like it."

"I don't want to squish you." His lips kissed along her neck and he tried to move again. This time she let him rotate their bodies. Her legs gripped around him, not wanting to lose him yet. She knew that he'd slip free of her soon, she could feel it, but she wanted to hold him inside her as long as possible.

"I don't want to let you go."

"Now we can both have what we want." They were on their sides facing each other, hips still aligned, arms entangled, as their heart rates returned to normal. He kissed her; hot, sweet, open mouth kisses. Their tongues danced along each other as their lips met. Both of them had smiles stuck on their faces.

"I like when you give me what I want." Kahlan nibbled on his lips and sighed. As her breath left her chest she felt him slip free and she moaned in disappointment.

"Don't worry. We can do this as much as you want." His forehead caressed hers and they looked into each other's eyes.

Richard felt an overwhelming urge overtake him. His heart swelled at the thought and the words were on the tip of his tongue.

"Kahlan."

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. Marriage for love. It was beyond anything she'd dared to think of.

"Yes." She giggled and kissed his lips. "Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!"

Richard laughed in joy and he rolled onto his back pulling her on top of him. He hugged her tightly to him as she kissed everywhere her mouth could reach. No one would ever come between them again; there wouldn't be any room. He wasn't ever going to let her go.

The End


End file.
